The Plan
by Nami2255
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are married. But there are two people who feel like fate cheated them. Sasuke and Hinata are trying to get their loved ones back or to notice them. They are trying to make them jealous by dating each other. This can't be a good plan, can it? Rated T for now. Ratings might change if I have the balls to actually write a lemon scene. Don't own the Cover Image. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people,**

I know I haven't written anything in a very long time. I didn't have time or inspiration to write anything till this night. I was mostly inspired by a particular author on this site, her name is SilverRose16701. I don't know how, but she manages to publish several chapter a day but I find it very impressive. If you haven't read anything from her yet I would definitely recommend her stories.

I have always been a Naruhina shipper. I am happy that they have become canon. But lately I have been leaning towards Sasuhina instead. So this will be my first SasuHina story. I hope that I will complete the story for you. But I will have more time now.

If you don't like sasuhina, don't search for it. The summary is pretty clear about what the story is about. If you leave a review, no bashing, no name calling. It has absolutely no purpose to start cursing me.

Reading guide:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **I hope you like it. I still have a problem with grammar. English is still a second language to me. I have tried to correct it when I was fully awake. If you have feedback on my writing, grammar or plot please tell me. I hope you enjoy the story and please review if you have the time.**

 **The plan - chapter one**

There was a party tonight, a real celebration. It was the wedding of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Everyone was dancing, talking, smiling and most of all drinking. It was not a secret that ninjas can hold their share of liquor, even though it was one of the no-no-rules of being a ninja. No one can really blame the ninja population that they cope with a helping hand of liquid bravery.

Haruno Sakura was enjoying herself immensely, she was also a little buzzed. She had never felt more happy, alive and envied in her entire life. She is now married and she is now officially Uzumaki Sakura. While in her younger days she imagined the man and her last name different from how it turned out to be. She grabs the bouquet and stands on the podium, she calls all of the single and unmarried ladies together. Since she is the first of her friends to get married, a large crowd is gathered. She sees that all of her bridesmaids are there except for one, but was to cheerful and buzzed to really think about why this one wasn't there.

"Are you all ready?" She shouts through the microphone. She is heard loud and clear, all of the women are in front of her. Everyone at the ready to push and shove the other to the ground.

At the almost abandoned rookie table Hinata was watching the display while managing a smile, not a big smile, but then she wasn't really a person for big smiles. She hears someone grumble beside her.

"Hn, crazy people."

"You're not a fan of wedding traditions, Uchiha-san? Hinata asks.

"Not really." There is a silence. "If you like these annoying traditions, why are you sitting here? and not join them?"

"Join the crazy people you mean? No thanks, being a bridesmaid at this wedding is crazy enough for me." Hinata takes a sip of her drink and tries not to look at the very happy maid of honor Ino who is the winner of the bouquet.

"You mean how you are still in love with the Dobe, who happens to be this wedding's groom." Sasuke says with with a low voice, so only she can hear it.

Hinata gasps, chokes on her drink and starts coughing.

"if you can't hold your liquor too, this party must be dreadful for you." Sasuke smirks

Hinata composes herself and gives the Uchiha a snide look. "It's not as bad as being the best man of a wedding when you're pining for the bride." Hinata smirks when she sees how his eyes widen at her statement. She wasn't wrong, during the ceremony he looked at Sakura the same way she looked at Naruto. You can recognise that kind of longing from a mile away.

Sasuke leers at the Hyuuga Heiress. "Who would have thought, the little Hyuuga has a mean side to her." The Uchiha taunts her

"Only when provoked. Oh, they are getting ready for the removal of the garter. You wouldn't want to miss that. It is said to bring good luck." Hinata returns with a glare.

"Maybe if you had shown some backbone before you might have been the wearing the wedding gown instead of the terrible pink bridesmaid dress." He looks her in the eyes and sees them almost shooting fire. "Well, if you excuse me. I have to make myself scarce and do everything I can to not be included in the garter traditions. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Hyuuga." Sasuke says as he turns around and walks towards the exit and passing the bar on his way out.

Hinata watches him leave. She sees him swiping some sake from the bar. She turns to the large crowd and sees Naruto trying to get the garter from Sakura. He flings it towards all of the single man.

'It must be nice to come to this party without having the feeling that hurt, witnessing a couple's happiest day.  
The party music starts playing again and everyone starts dancing after that. She is also dragged to the dance floor by Kiba and the other bridesmaids. She sees later on that Sasuke has also returned from his private party session. They look at each other and see that they are both trying to have a good time for other people. The dancing isn't too bad, the music is okay and time passes by.

Everything was okay, until the DeeJay decides to put some romance in the air, and turned on some music for slow dancing. Hinata watches the crowd break up in pairs. She ends up standing alone. She sees Naruto and Sakura having their own private moment during their dance. It seems they only have eyes for each other, she feels a painful pricking sensation in her eyes. 'I can't start crying here. I need to get away, I need to get distracted'.

As fate would have it, she is pulled into a slow dance with someone else. She realises quickly it is Uchiha Sasuke. Still remembering her conversation with a few moments before she looks away from his face quickly and starts looking at her feet.

Sasuke sees her looking at her feet and doesn't really care. He saw the girl almost crying and thought that this was a slightly better option than making a scene.

"I know I am not your favourite person and I don't care, neither are you for me. But this has to be a better option than bawling on a dance floor with all of these people are watching."

Hinata blushes at the remark. "Thank you, Uchiha-san. Can we forget about our earlier conversation all together?" She looks him in the eye.

He smirks. "I don't know, you said some real mean things to me." dramatically turning his head to the side.

Hinata grows redder. "Wh-what you said w-was w-worse." she defends herself.

"Easy, Hyuuga. I was just teasing. Although I wouldn't mind to forget this entire evening."  
Sasuke says broodingly.

"Well, we can swipe some more sake and start the mission trying to waste the night away"

"That sounds like a mission of the most importance." He starts pulling Hinata through the crowd, off the dance floor and past the bar. Both swiping two bottles of the finest sake they can find. Naruto and Sakura are paying for it anyway.

A few minutes later, they find themselves on the top of the Hokage Mountains.

They clink the first two sake bottles. "Kampai to my new mission partner." Sasuke says

"Here's to you too, Uchiha-san."

It is silent for a long time, neither saying a word. Both of them taking swigs of sake.  
Just before the last drop of the first sake bottle was drunk. Hinata kills the silence.

"I know that I could have made him happy, maybe even happier than she can." Hinata's voice starts breaking slowly. "I was always there for him, I cheered him on from the sidelines before he was hero of the world, before he was hero of the village."

"You mean all the way back when he was just a nobody?" Sasuke says.

"He never was a nobody to me, he was.. Is everything to me."

"She was my reason to come back after my journeys. I was stupid enough to believe she would wait for me and keep waiting for me." Hinata looks at him, tears in her eyes. She looks surprised at the sudden admission from him.

"I even told Kakashi before I left the last time, that that was going to be my last journey. I wanted to surprise her when I came back, only to be surprised myself with their relationship and engagement." He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"At least you have your pick of the other girls in the village." Hinata says hopefully. "I, on the other hand, will have to choose a suitor from the list the elders made for me. These suitors only want three things from me: power, my clan's riches and heirs of their own."

"Hn, I have to admit, that's rough."

"I'll be lucky if it is only a third cousin and not more closely related." Sasuke was silent after that, not knowing what to say, except: 'boy, that sucks even more'.

"I get the feeling that if everything went exactly how it was supposed to go. I would have married Naruto, gotten two children and we would have been happy."

"I have the exact same feeling." He watches to his left, he sees Hinata's eyes slightly drooping. "Come on, I'll walk you home. You don't want to miss the chance to meet your third cousin on the white horse, do you?"

Despite herself Hinata starts giggling at the joke, while the tears spring in her eyes.  
"I honestly don't know whether to laugh, cry or both at that statement.

They get up and start walking towards the Hyuuga estate. The other party people seem to be leaving for home as well. Sasuke even sees a blonde and a pink haired form walking.  
He looks at Hinata and a small idea starts to take shape in his macabre mind.

"Hyuuga, I am not sure if it is because of the sake, but how would you feel if I say I have a plan. And if it succeeds it will cause both of our lives be happy and cheerful."

"If that is the case I am all ears, Uchiha-san."

"Okay, just listen. We start to date each other, we will work together and try to make the happy couple jealous. We will try to break them up. So each of them, can be with their rightful place next to us." He waits for her reaction.

"I think we may have overdone with the sake on your part. Are you insane? How are we supposed to make them jealous? They have made their choice pretty obvious, wouldn't you say?"

"No, I don't think so. Sakura never knew I was going to stop with my journeys and travels. Naruto never knew who you can be for him. You have power, connections everything he needs to become Hokage more quickly. You have more love for him than Sakura does. I know she still loves me somewhere. She won't be able to fully love him, if she still loves me."

They made it to the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata turns to Sasuke and says "Before you start to make sense, I am going to bed and sleep it off. I suggest you do the same. Don't ever mention this crooked plan again. Good night, Uchiha-san."

Hinata turns around and walks through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Dragging herself up the stairs and to her bed. Where she slips away in a dreamless sleep.

Somewhat dejected, Sasuke turns away as well and starts walking towards the Uchiha Compound. 'Maybe it is actually a bad plan or maybe she hasn't thought things through yet.'

He reaches the compound and heads for his bed. 'If it still sounds like a good plan to me tomorrow, I'll propose the plan again.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people,**

 **Here is the second chapter of this story.**  
 **I have noticed that Sasuke and Hinata are OOC. I am trying to work on it, but this is what I am currently working with.**  
 **I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please leave a review if you also have ideas that could be part of the plan, you can also send me a personal message.**

 **Also I would like to thank SilverRose16701, husky2c and hime23 for leaving a review from chapter 1. It is very much appreciated.**

* * *

Reading guide:  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter two

There is a loud banging when Hinata is still half asleep. "I'm up, i'm up" she says sleepily. Trying to get her head up from her pillow. She doesn't get very high and puts it down again. The loud banging still badgering her. "I am up, already. Who ever is in front of my door, you are excused." She turns over so she is lying on her stomach, she turns her head toward the door with her eyes closed. The headache doesn't stop, the loud banging doesn't stop. She tries to open one eye and immediately regrets the effort. The light is unbearable and her headache gets even worse. 'Oh right, I have a hangover.'

She drags herself of the bad and crawls over her floor toward her private bathroom. 'I should decide to stop drinking so this doesn't happen anymore. Or start drinking more so I can get used to feeling this miserable. She grabs one of her mouthwash cups and fills it up with water, downing it instantly. She repeats the process a couple times more, with the last one she adds some aspirin praying that it will start working soon.

She showers and gets ready for the day. She wears her usual ninja outfit, with the shorts and her sleeveless tunic. She goes down the stairs and heads for the breakfast parlour. It is already very late almost eleven. But it seems like someone has left some breakfast for the hangover-recovering kunoichi. It must have been her little sister, she must have heard her come in last night.

She finishes her meal real quickly, not even trying to eat it like a lady. There is no one here to see now anyway. While taking her empty dish toward the kitchen, she sees the kitchen staff preparing everything for the lunch in the conference room. She cleans her dish and walks away but not before being stopped by one of her father's servants, Hikaru.

"Hinata-sama, your father wants you to join him and the elders in the meeting. Please follow me."

'Please don't let this be about last night, I never get drunk. They don't care about that, do they? Those elders drink more sake during business hours than anyone else. But, what else could it be about.' She argues with herself, she starts fidgeting with her hands as she starts to get nervous.

They walk towards a double door. "Hinata-sama, please wait here for a moment while I go in and announce you to the elders." Hikaru explains. He disappears through the door.

"Hiashi-sama and esteemed elders, I have Hinata-sama waiting on the other side of the door."

"Good, let her in please." Hinata hears her father respond. The doors open and Hikaru lets her while leaving the room himself. 'Why is he leaving? Is it that serious?'

"Hello Otou-sama, esteemed elders." Hinata takes a bow, trying to act as usual with her headache still pounding away.

"Hello Hinata, we have asked you to come here to discuss some clan matters that matter to you personally." her father begins.

"What clan matters would matter to me personally, Otou-sama?" Hinata asks hoping with all of her might that this isn't going to be about Naruto and her suitors.

"You were at the Uzumaki-Haruno wedding yesterday, correct?" Knowing her father had little interest in flower arrangements or who caught the garter, she nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"Myself, and most of us here, know you have always admired the Uzumaki kid in your own way. So I understand it must have been hard. But what is to come will be harder still." Hinata looks at her father and realises it is exactly what she didn't hope for .

"You are now nineteen years of age and while we were quite understanding first about you wanting to wait for the one you admired. It is now a year passed your eighteenth birthday, so we are more than a year behind on getting you ready for your marriage. The marriage will be an arranged one, we have compiled a list of suitors. The one we most prefer are at the top, and the ones we find tolerable at the bottom. I want you to compile a list five men, to come here to meet you personally. If it is the case that you have already made your decision on single name will do as well." Hinata hears all of this, hoping it isn't true.

"I hope you understand that we are very lenient on the fact that you still have some choice for this arranged marriage. Do you understand, daughter?"

"H-Hai, Otou-sama. I thank you and the esteemed elders for this gracious offer." she bows her head, hoping to keep her tears hidden.

"I expect that list by next week on my desk or in my hand. You are dismissed for the rest of the day." While keeping her head down she turns around and walks toward the doors. She lifts her head and manages to keep her tears in and a fake smile on the outside.

Outside, Hikaru is waiting next to the doors. He doesn't dare to look her in the eye. She keeps on walking and walks out of the compound. She reminds herself not to forget to get the list later on. She has forgotten it now and doesn't want to go back inside again. She hurries through the streets and is looking for her teammates Kiba and Shino.

She finds her teammates on their standard training grounds. They were sparring together and it doesn't look like they were really trying. The wedding must have taken quite a toll on them too. They stop sparring when they notice Hinata coming towards them.

"I am sorry I am this late, I hope you haven't been waiting long for me." Hinata says.

"Nah, don't mention it. We slept in too. We were sparring trying to beat the hangover away and give us a regular headache from being hit too much to the head. The hangover is still winning by the way." Kiba mentioned with a painful grin.

"Maybe we should stop sparring for now, because when you have a hangover it is your body telling you that you need hydration." Shino adds.

"You would think with all of the alcohol we drank yesterday, our bodies wouldn't need fluids for a week." Kiba snorts.

"So, we are going to get lunch then?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, let's go." Kiba says and Shino nods his head agreeing to the plan.

They make their way through the streets and a conversation ensues.

"Where did you go at the end of the wedding, Hinata? I wanted to see if you needed to be walked home." Kiba asks.

"And he means the both of us, because neither him nor me were sober at that moment." Shino mentions.

Hinata bites her lip. "Well, I couldn't take it anymore, the happy faces of Naruto and Sakura. The slow dance was just too much."

"You should have told us, we could left with you. I can't believe we made you walk home alone." Kiba groans

"Don't worry about it, you were still having fun. I wouldn't have accepted you leaving early and ending your fun. and actually I wasn't alone, Sasuke walked me home. He had enough of the party." Hinata says wanting to make Kiba and Shino feel better.

"Not really a people's person is he? I am glad yet surprised he walked you home." Kiba says.

"How so?" Hinata asks.

"He doesn't seem the type to bother much about bringing a home a girl or anyone. He doesn't talk to many people outside of team 7."

"Maybe he did it last night because he was really buzzed as well." Hinata tries, not wanting to mention Sasuke's plan.

"That does seem logical, because people usually tend to act illogical when being drunk." Shino remarks.

"That reminds me Hinata, we are heading towards Ichiraku's at the moment. Are you sure you are up to it? All the rookies are going to be there, waving Naruto and Sakura off to their Honeymoon." Kiba asks worried about his teammate.

"Oh.. right, it had said so on the wedding invitation. Let's go, it might help me form more closure about this whole ordeal." Hinata says feeling invigorated with her headache slightly numbing.

"It think that is a wise decision, Hinata." Shino encourages her.

"I can't agree more." Kiba adds smiling at his teammate.

They turn the corner and they see a very big group. It seems not only the rookies are sending the married couple off. She sees Sakura giving all the boys a big hug and thanking them for being here and their kind wishes. She sees that Sasuke is also in the crowd and when it's his turn she lingers ever so slightly. When Sakura moves on to the next friend to hug, her eyes tend to meet Sasuke's eyes more than anyone else's. However she returns next to her husband. It is now Naruto's turn to thank the crowd who has gathered here.

Sakura sees her and her girlfriends and drags them to the side with Ino and Tenten.

"I want to thank you again, all of you, for being there for me. I just want you to know that if you ever need me, today or tomorrow, I'll be there. Unless Naruto needs me of course." She winks at her bridesmaids. She gets a big hug from Ino. She hugs Tenten next and gives Hinata also a hug even though it feels more forced than with the others.

"Oh, Hinata I saw you left earlier at the wedding. Didn't you have a good time?" Ino says. While Sakura's ears perk up at this.

"Ah.. well Ino-san, I left earlier together with Sasuke actually." There is a big gasp from the girls.

"What?! You need to tell us more than that. We are so happy for you. Right girls?" Ino encourages her friends to team up.

"It is surprising but it could be very exciting, Hinata-chan." Tenten says.

"I am happy for you, Hinata-chan." Sakura adds. Hinata sees the different kinds of reactions from her friends. Ino's surprised eyes, Tenten's happy eyes and Sakura's regretful eyes. Hinata notices that while Sakura says she is happy. The statement doesn't quite reach her eyes.  
"It was nothing, we were both tired and left early. Nothing more." Hinata says. She sees the disappointment in Ino and Tenten and a slight relief from Sakura.

Hinata is getting uncomfortable under their stares and Tenten sees the quiet plea for help in Hinata's eyes.

"Today is not the day for this. This is Sakura's day. We wish you all of the joy of this trip as Mrs. Uzumaki." Tenten says trying to get the attention away from Hinata.

"OY Sakura, we need to get going if you want to be at the Hotel by Nightfall." Naruto yells.

"I am coming." Sakura says. She waves goodbye at the girls and the other people standing there.

"That is what you will be saying the whole trip long." Naruto says cheekily. "NARUTO" Sakura says embarrassed

"She will maybe say it the whole trip, she will also fake it during the whole trip." Sai remarks, still working on his humor skills. Naruto starts glaring at his teammate. Before Sakura drags him away. Saying things like, he doesn't know what he is talking about.

After they have left and are out of side, the crowd starts thinning. The left-over Rookies decide to have lunch together, but not here but at the Barbeque Restaurant. Everyone was surprised that even Sasuke decided to join them. What they don't know is that Sasuke has had the time this rough morning to think things through. The hangover made it slightly challenging to keep his head together, but he this wasn't his first hangover. He knows how to fight these things. He saw that Hyuuga Hinata was there with her teammates. He thought that maybe he could have another chance to talk to her, maybe now they both weren't intoxicated, they could reach an understanding.

He joins the rookie table, the Hyuuga is immediately swaddled between her two teammates, the Inuzuka and the Aburame. He has to wait for an opportunity to come along. He watches her, trying to come up with a way. She turns her head, she must have felt his eyes burning on her. Their eyes make a brief connection before he breaks it. He continues to do this during the lunch but without getting caught. He isn't one of the world's most famous ninja for nothing.

Hinata sits down, she feels like she is being observed and looks around. She sees Sasuke watching in her direction only to look away. She doesn't think much of it during the lunch, but the feeling doesn't go away. Towards the end she excuses herself to go to the restroom. She doesn't know that she is being followed by Sasuke.

She goes to the bathroom and enters a cubicle. After she is finished she walks out of the cubicle to wash her hands. She is just about to dry her hands when she hears a voice behind her.

"I want another chance to talk." Hinata almost jumps out of her skin and blushes a deep crimson.

"Uchiha-san! You scared me, you haven't been waiting in her all along, have you?" Hinata exclaims, not knowing whether to be scared that Sasuke has heard her doing her business or that he just followed her here.

"Of course not, I waited for you to flush and then I entered. Don't be so embarrassed, you are only guilty of having bodily functions." Sasuke says off-handedly

"It is still not appropriate to make conversation in here, Uchiha-san." Hinata says gesturing around her.

"Whatever, I want to know if you have thought about the plan at all?" he looks her in the eyes.

"I told you that I wasn't interested, it is too late. They are already married." she looks away from his eyes to the side.

"If it isn't broken, fix it." Sasuke tries.

"That's not how the saying goes. You are not supposed to fix it, if it isn't broken." Hinata says.

"But it is, for us. We are broken people at the moment." Sasuke says

"You are not making any sense. Why didn't you try anything before they were married?" Hinata asks.

"I didn't know you felt so passionately about the Dobe. Sure I would have loved getting Sakura. But then would have left my best friend hanging without anyone to care for him. I couldn't do that to him." Sasuke says. "I also thought that she would have backed out on her own." Sasuke admits and add further. "They are both be loud and obnoxious, they need calm and serene persons in their lives to balance out their personality."

"I still don't like the plan of breaking them up. But you may have a point and I did see Sakura looking at you constantly during the send off." Hinata says mulling over what Sasuke said before. She then remembers what her father said to her during the meeting. 'One week and then he wants a list with potential suitors. If I can have Sasuke's name on the list, I might be able to arrange some delay or name Sasuke as a suitor of mine.' she thinks.

"What is going on in that little head of yours? I see your eyes jumping from one conclusion to the next." Sasuke says pushing her a little.

"I might consider it. Remember what I said about my family finding me suitors?" She looks at him questioningly.

"Hn" he said nodding his head.

"I have a week before showing my father a list of my choices or choice if I have chosen one suitor. But the fact is he or they will have to meet with my father and the elders. If I am in the company of other men while being courted people might start talking."

"I know where you are going with this and the answer is no. I am not going to meet your father and your elders. The dating part was only so we have a cover for being in each other's company. I don't feel like keeping up the charade for your entire clan and the whole village to such an extent." Sasuke says turning towards the door, his hand is almost on the doorknob to turn.

"Then Sakura stays with Naruto and not with you." Hinata reminds him, pushing him over the edge. Sasuke's hand pauses on the doorknob.

He sighs. "Fine, but only so we can delay the other suitors and get Naruto interested in you romantically. Don't expect me to be nice to your father though."

"So we have an agreement? Hinata asks

"Hai, meet me tomorrow at training ground three. We can talk things over and brainstorm about ideas." Sasuke says turning the doorknob not looking at Hinata.

"What time?" Hinata inquires

"Doesn't matter, I'll be there from sunrise till dawn. If you are coming during lunch, bring some." Sasuke says walking away. Hinata watches him walking away. 'I can't believe I agreed to it, I can't believe I am going to propose him to my father as my chosen suitor. What have I got myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely people!**

Finally I have another chapter ready for you to read, love and review, at least I hope you will.  
Furthermore I did try to make the chapter longer this time. My first draft was only 2500 words,  
luckily I managed to bump it up to approximately 3500 words.

I hope you will enjoy it, there might be some mistakes in it. It tried to get most of them out.  
But it is late or early so... I probably missed them. I am going to sleep now,  
hoping I have made you a little happy about posting another chapter.

Goodnight, have fun and thank you for reading. 

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The Plan - Chapter 3

Hinata woke up early the next morning. Although you cannot really call it waking up when you are up all night, tossing and turning. Thinking what Sasuke meant by brainstorming and coming up ideas. She sees the clock striking six o'clock. She starts getting ready, showering, changing into her ninja gear. That way people won't get suspicious about her going to a training ground early. Just in case the negotiations fall through, she might want to be ready to punch some damage into those training dummies anyway to keep her mind otherwise engaged.

She went into the kitchen, the cooks were busy with making breakfast. Normally she would have loved to help them, but the nerves aren't working in her favor. She requests to take her breakfast away in a bento box. She decided to take and extra bento box with her for Sasuke. If he doesn't want to have it, it will be her lunch.

She puts both the bentos in her backpack. She sees the red scarf she made for Naruto before he was together with Sakura. She doesn't remember how much time she spent on making the red scarf but it is twice as long as herself. She wanted to give to him and confess her feelings, again. But before she had built up the courage, Naruto was happy in a relationship and even more love with Sakura than ever before. She kept it in her backpack as a reminder to always have the courage to tell how you feel before it is too late, hoping that one day she might have it.

The sunrise was now almost 30 minutes ago. She decides to simply walk to the training ground, he isn't really waiting for her anyway. He said to drop by whenever she wanted. She used the time walking thinking about what to say, demand and negotiate with Uchiha Sasuke. She expects him to have a list ready for her.

'We need to discuss many things if we want to succeed at this plan. For example we need to get our stories straight about how we got together and started dating. We have barely spoken in the previous years. We need to learn something of the other that the other doesn't know but what people expect to know from someone they love.' she mused.

'We have two weeks until Sakura and Naruto return from their Honeymoon. Are we going to start then. What kind of schemes do we have to start before then. It will be quite time consuming too.' She mused further. She was getting close, she already reached the edge of the village. She starts to walk faster and passes training ground two.

It doesn't take long until she hears the familiar sounds of someone training. It sounds like it was a sword fight with the familiar sounds of lightning. 'This must be the correct training ground, without a doubt.'

Hinata turns the corner and sure enough sees the Uchiha concentrating on his mock battle against a clone of himself. She decides to stand back, not wanting to disturb him or being thrown in the middle. Ninja's in fighting mode can sometimes just be too focused on fighting that they forget where they are. She observes his movements, however with how fast he is going she is having a hard time keeping up with his speed. She activates her Byakugan to follow his movements even better. The small amount of chakra she uses, gets noticed anyway by Sasuke. He stops his sparring and turns in her direction.

"Hyuuga, do you like to sneak into someone's training ground?"

"You said to stop by whenever I was ready. I am ready and we have a lot to discuss, Uchiha-san." She dropped her backpack near the exit of the training ground.

Sasuke nods his head and waits for to continue.

"First we need to address some ground rules. I was thinking that we cannot tell anyone." Hinata begins.

"Like I have someone to tell. My only friends in this village are either the persons in question or the Hokage. Also if you tell any of your teammates something, I am going to tell Naruto and Sakura about our plans." Sasuke threatens her in a low voice.

"This plan still bothers me some part of me, if no one else finds out that I was actually part of this, I'll be very happy."

"What part still bothers you, the betraying part or the pretending you like me part?" Sasuke teases.

"Both, which reminds of another part. How are we going to pretend to be a couple? I mean everyone knows I love Naruto. Some people suspect that you love Sakura. Why would anyone believe we are dating?"

"If you were just a fan girl of mine, I wouldn't have come up with something. She loves me and I just need to release the tension."

"Tension? You could just hit a couple of those training dummies."

Sasuke smirks, "I didn't mean that kind of tension, Princess." Hinata stares at the Uchiha and her mouth drops down, she quickly recovers. She turns her stare toward her feet. However she cannot keep her blush down and soon becomes completely scarlet.

"You are so innocent, Hyuuga. You are red all over, just from a little teasing." Sasuke keeps looking amused at the bluenette.

"Maybe you need someone a little less innocent." She challenges back. "Let's see if Ino is available for your needs." She gives him a sly smile, knowing how he despises fangirl. And back in the days, Ino was a co-president of his fanclub.

"Or we can both stop trying to challenge the other one. I made you feel embarrassed it won't happen again, when we are talking I mean. It might be useful later on." Sasuke gives in.

"Thank you. I do want us to honor one rule especially though." Hinata starts. "If either one of us, wants out of this plan, mission or game however we are going to call it. The other has to let them, no questions asked."

"That is just a security measure for you, if you get cold feet." Sasuke claims.

"It is also one for you." Hinata defends herself. Sasuke walks up to Hinata and grabs her by her collar.

"Before we continue with these negotiations, I want you to show me how invested you are in this. I can't do this without you, Naruto deserves to be happy with someone who really loves him. If you are not sure about your love for him, if you are not sure you can make him happy, the deal is off." He lets her go and turns on his Sharingan to really make his point. He glares down at her while she is trying to stand her ground.

She walks away towards the exit of the training ground. Tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"Are you actually walking away. I gave you way too much credit, Hyuuga." Sasuke turns away from the exit and tries to set his focus and anger on the training dummy in front of him.

Hinata grabs her backpack and opens it. Her voice is breaking and more soft spoken than before. "You wanted me to show you how invested I am, Uchiha-san." She retrieves the red scarf and lets the backpack fall on the ground. "I made this for Naruto. When we were younger I was being bullied about being a Hyuuga and my weird eyes. Naruto didn't know me back then and defended me against those three older boys. Of course he didn't win and they beat him to the ground. They took his red scarf and ripped it apart. I was there when he woke up and gave him what remained of his scarf. He grabbed it, said he was glad they left me alone after beating him. Then he ran away, I saw him again on the academy much later and occasionally during walks around the village. And so it began." Sasuke stared at the bluenette.

"You mean you loved him before our academy days?" Sasuke asks incredulous.

"I don't think I loved him as much then as I do now, but I did admire him. That evolved to a crush which eventually became love. It wasn't as if I was struck by lightning. I don't think true love works like that." Hinata admits.

"I always thought that girls were programmed to believe in the spark and love at first sight. Those kinds of nonsense." Sasuke says.

"Only those fangirls really believe that. At least they like to think themselves as in love. But they don't know the difference." Hinata says.

"And you do?" Sasuke asks, suprised about the level of condemnation in her previous statement.

"If we started dating, those fangirls will hate me and wish me dead." When Sakura started dating Naruto, I wished them happiness." Hinata explained.

"Until now that is." Sasuke countered.

"That was until I learned that Sakura still loves you as well. I believe I love him more and therefore make him more happy than she ever will."

"Why haven't you given him the scarf you made?" He questioned her, curious as to why she hasn't given it to him.

"I was too late, I had the scarf ready but lacked the courage to confess to him again. I keep it with me to remind myself to no longer be afraid of speaking my mind."

Sasuke gives her back the scarf and she hugs it to her body. A few tears spill over her cheeks. Sasuke doesn't know what to do at the moment. He is reminded of himself as he looks at the Hyuuga heiress. 'At least she is invested in this mad idea.' He wants her to stop being sad, he can't think of anything to do but one thing.

"Silly Hyuuga" he says and waits for to look up again. He pokes her forehead with two fingers like his brother used to do. "I believe you are not going to quit on me. Would you like a few minutes to grab yourself together?"

He hears a loud grumble from Hinata signalling that she is hungry. She starts to blush. "Excuse me," she starts, "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"That's not really smart of you, is it?" Sasuke asks but then his stomach starts to grumble as well exposing him.

"Hai, but it seems I am not the only one." She giggles. "If you want I brought an extra bento box if you are interested." She continues

"Yes I would like that, thanks." Sasuke grumbles.

They sit down on the grass and start eating their bentos. It is silent but even with the talk they had before it doesn't feel uncomfortable. After they have satisfied the bulk of their hunger, Hinata tries to get back to their negotiations.

"What do you think about our relationship? How would it have started? Well… What would be believable?" She opens up the discussion.

"Naruto and Sakura return in two weeks. We have this time to start a foundation and maybe have the village talking about us too. I mean the wedding was two days ago, the villagers are waiting for the next thing to entertain them." Sasuke reasons.

"Well if we are seen together people will start talking. Ino already suspects there is something going on between us."

"How so?"

Hinata hesitates before answering. "I told her, Tenten and even Sakura that you walked me home after the wedding. Their imaginations took it from there." Sasuke scowls.

"This village needs to get a life. The honeymooners weren't even out of the village."

"I agree with you, but we need to start the rumors first. Then they can get a life all they want." Hinata argues.

"We can just meet here every day. You can be a little evasive as where you are going and who you are seeing, that will get them suspicious." Sasuke says.

"That sounds okay and believable. However if people will start to investigate and they see us just sitting here doing nothing. They might be wondering why." Hinata thinks outloud. "Maybe…" she starts but shakes her head.

"Come on, no bad ideas. We are brainstorming here." Sasuke encourages.

"Maybe we could simply be training in the beginning especially. I mean people know you don't do anything else except train. Friends of mine will believe that I am trying to get stronger." Hinata starts to elaborate even further. "Plus we both know, that one of your personal strengths is your… ah… physique." She quickly stares down, not daring to look at him.

"My physique, you say... " He smirks at Hinata, who is clearly feeling embarrassed. "But why can't you like me, for just me instead of how I look." Sasuke teases Hinata.

"I am sure you have other strengths, I said one of your strengths, implying you have more... " Hinata babbles defending her earlier statement.

"What other strengths are you talking about?" Sasuke continues, wanting to see how far he can push the little Hyuuga.

"Ah… Your love for your friends and… your f-fierceness when defending them. I can tell just by how you held me earlier when you activated your Sharingan." She looks up and sees him smirking at her. If she didn't know better she would have said he was smiling, but Sasuke doesn't smile. That's when she realizes, "Are you teasing me, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, but otherwise I would have never known my other strengths, Hyuuga. And now I know them."  
He smirks some more after having been found out. He sees the little Hyuuga looking quite uncomfortable, shifting from one side to the other. "I am sorry I teased you. Shall we continue?" He says.

"Hai" she gratefully accepts the side-step back to their earlier conversation. "Where were we before… uhm" She stops getting embarrassed all over again.

"Before we got side-tracked?" Sasuke supplies helpfully. Hinata nods her head. "You were saying that we can tell people, that we started training together. Because that sounds like something both of us would do. And because we were training sparks were flying and so on." Sasuke says.

"Which could have caused for us to take notice of each other." Hinata adds to Sasuke's train of thought.  
"But don't you go training with your team all the time. Why aren't there any sparks flying there? What is the difference with training with me?"

"With them, they are like my brothers. And they only view me as their little sister." She explains.

"I get that, but maybe we need to spice things up then. I mean what you are wearing now is better than the sweater you always wore. Is there anyway you can dress down a bit?" Sasuke asks seriously.

"Is that the only way we can spice things up? 'With me dressing down?' Hinata huffs standing up from her place.

"I can dress down too." Following her lead and standing up as well. "No more bulky clothes for either of us. And if you want to spice things up, I can teach you how to use a sword." Sasuke offers. "That way, you will actually gain a whole lot from this deal."

"How is sword fighting a way to spice things up?" Hinata wonders out loud.

"Easy" Sasuke says in a low voice. "I'll show you." he continues it the same dangerously low voice. He unsheathes his sword and starts walking around Hinata in a circle like a shark circling its prey.

"When two swordsmen fight, they dance. I think that unlike sparring, sword fighting has a certain grace to it. It is based on rules. You attack," he takes a step closer to Hinata, making the circle smaller. "You parry," he turns around while defending him from an imaginary sword. "You dodge." He strikes at Hinata who noticed it and spun out of his sword's way.

"But more importantly," He takes a step closer. Hinata tries to move at the same time and walks back. But is stopped by Sasuke who was instantly behind her with his sword on her neck. "With sword fighting, you can be as close as you want to, as intimate as you want to. Which in my book makes it the more sexier way of fighting." Hinata takes in all of the information. She still feels the edge sword against her neck. She swallows loudly before replying to Sasuke.

"I t-think you maybe right, Uchiha-san." Hinata says. Sasuke chuckles darkly, he removes the sword from her neck and lets her breath.

"I think we may have to use each other's first names, from now on." Sasuke continues. "I am known for not using anyone's first name except for Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. So if I start using it for you, people will think it is another clue."

"That is actually a very good idea. Then I will try to call you Sasuke-kun from now on." Hinata smiles.

"Fine by me, Hinata-chan." He smirks trying to get used to calling her by her first name.

"So, who made the first move?" Hinata asks Sasuke, trying to get the ball rolling again.

"The first move? Do we really need to go into the details?" He reacts.

"Of course, we need to be prepared for the questions, people are going to ask us." Hinata says. Her eyes light up, remembering something. "We might need two stories though."

"Why would we need two stories? It is already difficult remembering the lies of one story, let alone two stories." Sasuke argues.

"We also need a story to tell my dad. We can keep the story the same but some details my need to change." She thinks out loud.

"Why can't he know the same details, we are telling the other people?"

"Because if he gets the same details as others, he will be suspicious. He expects me to lie about a few things of our relationship."

"What things? Explain it completely, don't stop with half of an explanation." Sasuke says getting rather annoyed by this little game.

"I have one week to tell my dad who I want to be my suitor. If I tell him in a few days I have grown fond of someone in the village, he might be able to give me some more time. Then by two or three weeks, he'll demand that I tell him the name. By then, rumors about us will have spread through the village and reaching him. Not to be mean, but I am not sure how he would react to yours. When I confess that the rumors are true, he would want to know my side of the story. But if we tell people that we have kissed and such, those rumors will reach him. But my father knows I would never tell him those things. You might need to meet with him in the next two weeks to ease his mind t-that… you are not… using me for your desires alone." She quickly realizes what she just said. She turns red instantly. "A-ano…"

"You have thought it through quite far. Is this what you had imagined with Naruto?" sasuke asks knowing his answer already. Hinata doesn't dare to speak, she nods her head defeatedly.  
Sasuke decides to step over this chance to taunt her.

"It does seem more plausible if the father isn't completely in on everything and has less information or at least more clean. Also don't talk about the fact that I drunkenly walked you home on the night of the wedding, right?"

"Hai, those kind of things exactly." She is relieved he got her point through all of her babbling.

"About the kissing though, are you willing to act that far? It will help making them jealous and making it believable as well." Sasuke explains.

"But I have never kissed anyone, I always wanted it to be special." Hinata says her eyes looking downcast.  
"If it helps, my first kiss was technically with Naruto. It doesn't matter with who your first kiss was or is going to be. What makes it special is the person you are kissing, if he or she is someone you love. Your kisses will always be special." Sasuke debates, he sees Hinata's questioning eyes. "Not that I have much experience with it, though. It is just something I like to believe, if it is not true I am screwed." He says jokingly trying to make her stop feeling disappointed.

Hinata smiles at first and soon starts giggling and can't seem to stop laughing at his joke.

"Well at least you find my worst memory amusing." Sasuke looks at Hinata and starts to chuckle as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely people!**

I am sorry this is a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. But I got stuck because I was out of ideas for this chapter.  
Maybe some reviews will inspire me.(yes that is me, begging for your attention). This chapter is more of an in between at the moment.

I hope you will forgive me. If you have any ideas for some activities in the plan let me know. I will consider it and maybe even use it in the story.  
(of course you will be credited for it.) Also I have absolutely no experience with sword fighting, what I do know is what I have learned in books and movies.  
And I have no clue how accurate that information is.

Kind regards,

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **The Plan - Chapter 4**

After Sasuke and Hinata collected themselves together again, they noticed that already a couple of hours passed.

"Sasuke-san, would you like to start with the sword training now?" Hinata asks.

"You that anxious to start, huh. Sasuke smirked. "I guess we can start some training and for you to get used to a sword, elongating the range of your arm."

"Isn't it more or less the same as getting used to a kunai?" Hinata wondered.

"Actually, it is not. The center of gravity with a sword is not as close to your own body as it is with a kunai. This also causes your arm to tire quickly, especially in the beginning of training." Sasuke explains.

"Is this the first time that you are teaching someone to use the sword?"

"Yes, is it okay that I am not a full grown teacher?" He teases her.

"It is not like I have a real say in it, you just want to teach me because you secretly like me." Hinata says teasing him back. She is secretly glad that she noticed that it was a joke for once.

Sasuke chuckles, 'Who knew that someone in the Hyuuga clan can actually play along with a joke.' "We'll see, shall we. But first let's get you a sword to train with. Do you have a sword or would you like to use one of my training swords?"

"I don't think my clan owns any swords except for the ones you use for decoration. I could get one of those, but they can't even cut through butter."

"I am going to get one of my swords then, you can do some warm-up routines while you are waiting."

"I can go get us some lunch instead, refill the bentos we ate earlier." Hinata suggests.

"That is fine by me. Although you might want to get a head start anyway on warming up though. Because you are going to be trained through the ground this week."

"This week? Then what about next week? Next week we are going to officially start the plan, so training won't be a priority anymore. We will still train with the sword but by then we will have things choreographed to perfection." Sasuke explains.

"To perfection? I didn't know you were a perfectionist."

"I don't waste my time or energy by doing something half-assed. That usually means training but in our special case, dating and making our relationship look realistic also need to be perfect."

Hinata swallows a big lump down her throat. 'This might be the most dangerous thing I have ever done. Things can end up for the better or this whole ordeal might explode in their faces entirely'

"You okay there?" Sasuke asks looking at her having a moment in her own mind.

Hinata looks him in the eyes and nods her head.

"Good, I see you here then in a couple of minutes. " And sasuke vanishes before her eyes.  
She gets her backpack, the bentos and starts moving towards her home to prepare lunch for the both of them.

While she busy filling up their bentos in the kitchen, her father walks in looking for Hinata.

"Hinata, before you leave, I have the list over here in case you forget it again." Hiashi says. "Unless of course you forgot it intentionally." Hiashi looks at his daughter pointedly. She is busy filling up bentos, two of them.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hiashi asks.

"I am going to train, father. I think I can still improve some more." Hinata says.

"With who are you training, Hanabi has a training session with me in a few minutes. Is it one of your teammates?" Hiashi asks again.

"Actually it is someone else. I found a teacher who will teach me the way of the sword, as a way to expand my horizons beyond Taijutsu." Hinata says stiffly, she rehearsed this to sound natural but she knows it sounds quite rigid.

"Kenjutsu? While it is not the Hyuuga way, I applaud you for expanding your skills, and on your own initiative. Will you need to buy your own sword from the start, I can talk to a blacksmith to make one just for you."

"I want to see if I actually have some skill in kenjutsu before investing in it. My teacher has a sword me to practice with." Hinata tries.

"Who is teaching you? Is it anyone I am familiar with?" Hiashi asks.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we were talking during the celebration of the wedding when he offered."

"He offered? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Well, I said I haven't mastered any other weapons other then how to use Kunai and Shuriken. He started talking about the way of the sword and it got me interested. So then I requested for him to teach me and he agreed on the premise that if he doesn't have anything else to do with his spare time, he might be willing to teach me." She closes the bentos and puts them in the back pack.

"I don't particularly trust the boy with you. I do know that he has changed since the war and that his skills are unparallelled to anyone, except for maybe Uzumaki Naruto. It is a smart connection you have made Hinata. Maybe one that will play in our favor one day."

"Thank you father." She bows and turns to walk away.

"Daughter, you are forgetting the list again." He says solding said list out.

"H-hai, sorry father. I didn't mean to forget." She quickly takes the list. She bows again in the door opening. "Have a good training session with Hanabi." She takes off.

Hiashi is left standing there, feeling a shiver run through his back all the way up to his neck. If he was a more religious kind of man, he might have thought the shiver was a foreshadowing for a difficult time to come. But instead he shook off the shiver and walked to the Hyuuga training grounds to train his younger daughter.

* * *

The next days was spent by the to pretend lovers hitting iron against iron. Hinata learned more ways to sidestep and dodge his attacks. During the time they were training Hinata was never able to hit him once. After a few days of training she finally got her fill of never being able to hit him or even come close, when she was bruising all over from being hit with the blunt side of his sword.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Hinata exclaims out of breath and annoyed. She continues trying to hit him, her strikes more angry and less focused. It doesn't take long before she loses her grip and Sasuke takes advantage of it and disarms Hinata. Hinata falls backward and feels the tip of his sword against her throat, forcing her to look up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Lose the anger and stay focused. And for the record you are getting better, I am adapting to your skill level." He explains. "Besides if you were able to hit me, I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror." He smirks at her glaring at him.

"The mighty Uchiha, afraid of being hit by a girl. "She taunts. "I don't think you are as hilarious as you think you are." Hinata continues.

"Baring your teeth to me with a sword pointed at your neck. How daring of you." He sees her eyes starting to glare at him some more. He takes back his sword and offers her his hand. "Come on, get up, let's go again." She takes his hand and gets up. She turns around to get her sword.

"Are you always like this when you train?" Sasuke asks, curiosity getting the better of him. He watched her the past few days training with him from sunrise to far beyond sunset.

"Like what?" She asks striking at him again.

"Well… for lack of a better word fixated or obsessed… on the training." He parries and attacks her instead.

"Is that wrong? Fixated usually isn't negative but when you pair it together with obsessed, it doesn't sound good." Hinata asks dodging his attack with a twirl to the side.

"I didn't mean it like that. It is quite an admirable feat to be able to throw yourself completely into training like that. I mean not everyone likes to train as much as I do. Nice dodging move there."

"I don't always like the training part, but I like the improving myself part. And thanks." Hinata explains.

"That is the reason one trains, isn't it? Keep using your natural flexibility with dodging but don't force it." Sasuke says.

"Well… I don't mind the endorphins that much either but the bruises I could do without." Hinata says smiling. She starts to attack Sasuke again only to get beaten to the punch and just being able to stop his attack.

"I agree with you on that, endorphins do feel really good. Try to think of your next move a head of time so one move slides easier into the next one." Sasuke says. Hinata nods her head in understanding. They continue sparring for a couple more hours. Sasuke sometimes switches between the blunt edge and the sharp edge, his sword sometimes hitting the trims of Hinata's midnight blue locks. At first Hinata doesn't notice it, till they take their first break and she sees some hair of hers in the dirt.

"Have you been cutting my hair accidentally?" Hinata asks grabbing her long locks and studies them.

"Why is hair so important girls?" Sasuke muses. "I switched between the blunt and sharp edge of my sword during training the last hour, it was time for an extra challenge for you."

"But shouldn't I keep my hair long? For the plan?"

"Your hair is important for the plan? How?" He wonders, not following her train of thought.

"Why do you keep answering my question with another question?" Hinata wonders.

"Why is your hair important for the plan?" Sasuke tries again. Hinata looks down at her feet and shuffles from left to right feeling uncomfortable. "Hinata?"

"During our time in the academy, the word was spread that you prefer girls with long hair." Hinata admits reluctantly. Sasuke looks amused, one eyebrow shoots up.

"Damn… My secret is out."

"Stop it, please." Hinata pleads. "It was just some dumb rumor.

"No, I have to move away now. Nothing and no one can be trusted anymore." Sasuke sighs dramatically. "You have to find yourself a new teacher now"

"Oh please…" Hinata huffs. "I guess it was not true then."

Sasuke looks at Hinata. "Well… I don't mind long hair or short hair but I don't fall in love with every girl who has long hair. It was probably spread around by a fan girl with long hair in the academy."

"I always forget how popular you were in the academy. I admire the fact that you managed to escape them and even be the best of our class."

"Well, I was lucky enough to have a jealous Naruto bothering them, trying to get their attention and trying to beat me. I probably should have been more grateful to him then." Sasuke reminisces.

"I remember that, Naruto getting beaten either by you or Sakura and many others." Hinata joins him in his nostalgia.

"Why didn't you help him, then? As a way of paying him back when he helped you from those bullies?" Sasuke asks remembering her story. Hinata looks down.

"I was afraid and terribly shy." Hinata defends herself. "And those girls scared me too, the only reason they left me alone in the first place was because I wasn't interested in their golden boy." She teases him.

"I am starting to dislike the path this conversation has taken. It was more fun when I was teasing you." Sasuke says.

"You shouldn't dish out, if you can't take a hit yourself." Hinata says smugly.

"I can cut more of your hair off, if you keep continuing like that." Sasuke threatens. Hinata acts horrified.

"I will have to come up with a new strategy then." Hinata challenges him. She turns around and grabs her backpack. She looking through her things till she picks out a pair of chopsticks. She pulls up her hair in a high ponytail, starts twisting it and magically making a messy bun stick together. "Now you can't cut my hair anymore." She smiles victoriously.

Sasuke smirks at the way she smiles. "You have beaten me, I admit. I am not going to hold back anymore." He walks around her while she stands still. "You might want to keep the hairstyle like that." He suddenly shoots forward and whispers in her ear. "You look really hot like that."

Hinata instantly becomes red, takes a couple of steps forward and pulls out her chopsticks. Her long tresses falling down her back. She looks back at Sasuke and sees him smirking.

"Let's get back to training and stop teasing each other, please?" Hinata says all flustered.

"That was just a preview of what you can expect when you try to outsmart me, little Hinata." Sasuke says smiling. "Besides" he picks up his sword again, "you might have to get used to me compliment you and flirting with you. We are going to be in the spotlight next week."

"True, but we have at least three more days of being able to be just ourselves, so let's make the most of it, while…" She trails off.

"While we still can." Sasuke agrees. "Grab your sword. In two days time we are going to get things choreographed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely people,**

I have here another chapter of the story. I tried to give you more words, I think I did a pretty good job of doing that.  
However I might not be able to post another chapter for some time. I am about to have a major life changing event in my life,  
that has priority of this. I promise that I will finish this story, but that chapter posts will be very irregular and slow at first.

This will also mean that maybe the chapters will be even shorter from now on. I am sorry about that.  
However I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't hate me.

Kind regards,

Nami2255 

p.s. Sasuke's outfit is pretty much the same as the one he has in Boruto the movie. Hinata's outfit still resembles her look from The last movie, except for the added cleavage.

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

* * *

**The Plan - Chapter five**

After two more days of training the day arrived that they need to start planning. They agreed to come up with a few ideas in advance and will brainstorm if need be. Today they were going to discuss their course of action. Also they would choreograph a sword fight sparring match, it is going to be the match they will start when they are being spied on. Since Hinata can see if anyone is going to be watching, they need to be prepared, also Sasuke can sense other people's chakra.

Hinata has already been really vague the passed few days with her teammates, they usually trained on a daily basis but she had their her own training session to get to. She has known her teammates since she was twelve years old. She expects that Kiba is getting annoyed with her vagueness, Shino will defend her for a couple of days before getting fed up with it as well. She expects she has a few more days left, Shino might already be bugging her for information on her whereabouts. She used to be creeped out by that, but she knows they only want to help her, they are like her rowdy older brothers who would defend her honour if need be.

Hinata takes a little longer to get ready today. She wants to update her outfit a little and wants to run it by Sasuke as well. She still had her regular outfit on, but decided to add a tank top to her outfit. So she zips her regular shirt down a little, showing her tank top and just a little cleavage, not so much as making her completely uncomfortable but enough to make it believable to others that she can be enticing enough to attract the attention of the dark ex-rogue shinobi. She even added a little mascara to make her noticeable eyes stand out even more. She even thought of pulling her hair in the same bun as a couple of days before when Sasuke said it looked sexy. She still doesn't know if he was speaking the truth but she figures he will tell her anyway.

After arriving at the training ground, she noticed she was there first. That hadn't happened before. She picks up her sword and goes through a routine to slowly warm-up her muscles. It doesn't take long before she feels Sasuke's chakra approaching. When he finally arrives at the training ground, she has trouble recognising him. It seems that he has left behind his bandana and his ratted down poncho. Instead he looks real good, ninja sandals, pants, the standard. Then with a grey long sleeved shirt and a fitted white waistcoat. His hair looked longer, but the loss of the bandana is probably to blame for that.

He sees her and also takes in her slightly changed appearance. "I guess we were thinking the same thing, hn."

"Well… Geniuses tend to think the same." Hinata thinks out loud. "I do think that you look improved, I am glad you finally put away your poncho."

"What's wrong with the poncho?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, for one it looked like it was holding on together by a thread, I also had trouble predicting your movements." Hinata says.

"Well, don't expect things to get easy now." He flexes both of his arms and grabs his sword. Hinata stares at his bandaged arm. Sasuke notices and raises one of his eyebrow at her newfound fascination. "Can I help you with anything?" he asks her.

"Oh... sorry" Hinata looks down embarrassed. "I was just wondering and thinking, does it feel like a foreign thing to you? Your arm I mean?" Hinata asks out of curiosity. Sasuke looks at his arm, like he is studying it for the first time. He swings it around a bit before responding.

"In the beginning I wanted to rip it off every time I used it. But it grew on me, same counts for most people in the village actually." he explains.

"Most people?" Hinata asks. "Like who?"

"Well, Sakura and Naruto for example, Kakashi too." Sasuke mused. "And many more, although some are still in the process of growing on me."

"Do I fall in the last category? We haven't really talked before, but we spent more time together these passed days than we ever have before."

"Actually, you are probably the only exception to the rule. I never really found you annoying, but is probably because you let me be in academy and you aren't obnoxious or loud."

"I am going to think that that was meant as a compliment." Hinata say.

"But it was." He looks at her, she smiles and looks down quickly. "By the way, you look good too. You even pulled your hair up in a sexy bun again."

"Okay, so it is approved for the plan?" Hinata says twirling around like a little girl showing of her princess dress.

"I think you should wear it all of the time, the cleavage part there might throw Naruto off in the beginning." He says pointing and staring at her breast area. Hinata quickly crosses her arms to cover it up, but instead making her cleavage actually more pronounced than before. Sasuke sees this, "Well, if you keep standing like that Naruto's eyes might fall out of his sockets and other men's as well."

Hinata is blushing, turns around and begins tugging her tank top up a little and closing up her zipper up her shirt, as if her new look never happened.

"I thought you want him to notice you." Sasuke says.

"Yes, but I don't want to look wanton or cheap."

"I didn't say you looked like that, I still thought it looked casual. Besides, you shouldn't hide your attributes, they set you apart from the other kunoichi."

"How so?" Hinata asks curious

"Most of the other Leaf kunoichi don't have them as much as you have them." Sasuke reasons. Hinata gasps.

"Have you been checking out every kunoichi in the Leaf?" Hinata asks appalled.

"No, I am just as much as a male as any other. Despite what others think, I am not asexual. I can appreciate the female forms as much as anyone. I do have a clan to resurrect, don't I?"

"This conversation is making me really uncomfortable, can we change it?"

"Of course" Sasuke says. It is quiet for a moment before he drops another shocking question. "Should I be training shirtless?" He smirks at her astonished face.

"Well… uhm… No, I don't think so?" Hinata says.

"Don't you think I would look good shirtless then, that is kind of insulting." Sasuke says, feigning a hurt face.

"I know you look good, but I would have more trouble concentrating." Hinata hurriedly explains.

"How so? Are you that innocent, Little Hinata?" He says, smirking. If he was anyone else he would have been laughing at the embarrassed Hyuuga. Hinata picks up on his teasing tone and throws him an angry glare.

"Let's get started on the whole choreographing part. We need to be prepared, I have been acting vague with my teammates all week. I suspect I already have a bug on me, they will come snooping any time soon." Hinata says.

"How can you be okay with them snooping and meddling in your life?"

"They mean well, besides if it becomes borderline annoying I can ask them to stop and they will respect that. But for now, they need to be meddlesome, right?"

"Right" Sasuke grabs his sword and gets in position. He waits for Hinata to do the same. "I haven't made up a routine yet, so we are going to spar and I am going to try a few moves. I want you to react as natural as you normally would."

Hinata nods her head and they start their usual dancing with their swords striking at each other. One strikes, the other dodges or parries, they fall into a pattern. When Hinata strikes Sasuke usually parries, while Hinata usually dodges when Sasuke attacks. Sasuke watches Hinata's steps very closely, trying to predict her movements. He has a little trouble finding a fault in her footwork, she easily sidesteps and twirls around. Sometimes even bending backwards, seeing the edge of his sword just passing her soft nose.

"When are you going to try something? Can I maybe help in someway?" Hinata asks. "Perhaps turning off my Byakugan will help." Hinata thinks out loud.

"No, keep focussing." Sasuke says gruffly. He was getting kind of irritated. It is not that he doesn't know how to disarm her. He has seen multiple openings for that, he has a slight trouble with seeing an opening to make a move. He doesn't have any real training for that. Hinata has the same, she doesn't know how to create an opening, so he can make a move.

"Maybe we should just discuss our movements first." Hinata tries. She strikes.

"It would look forced if we did it like that, planning and discussing. It needs to look more candid than that. Besides why are you complaining? You get an extra few hours of sparring." His swords holds off her strike.

"It is not the same, because I watch your movements more thoroughly for changes that aren't normal for you." Hinata says.

"So, you are watching me more intently than you usually do. I am flattered." Sasuke smirks while Hinata strikes again trying to wipe off his smirk. Sasuke dodges and attacks next, he watches Hinata twirl out of the sword's way yet again. This gives him an idea. Although she has her Byakugan activated and she can normally see 360 degrees around her normally. When she does one of her pirouettes, does that make her sight twirl as well. That gives him an advantage over her.

Before Hinata was able to stabilise herself, Sasuke attacks again. She keeps on twirling backwards, so Sasuke strikes again. Sasuke sees a difference in her footing, so he tries again. Hinata keeps on doing the same as well, although halfway through she loses her balance, starts falling down and dropping her sword in the process.

Before she knows it, one of his arms encircle her body, holding her close with his arm tightly around her waist. She is looking straight into the onyx eyes of Sasuke. She feels herself getting all flustered, breathless and feels her cheeks becoming red soon after.

Sasuke seems just as surprised at the outcome as her, even though he more or less planned it in advance. He also keeps staring into lavender eyes, at a loss for words. He glances toward her lips, he notices that they are full, look soft and are slightly opened. He sees that a lock of her hair has gotten stuck to her lipgloss. He puts his sword in the ground with his other hand and releases her hair from her lips.

With the moment over, Sasuke smirks. "That worked out better than I originally would have thought." He puts both of them completely vertical before he lets her go. There is an awkward moment between the two of them.

Hinata smiles a little and collects herself. "If you didn't say otherwise a few moments ago, I would think that you have done this before."

"I was just inspired by you." Sasuke says smugly.

"Well, you are becoming more smooth with every passing moment, Sasuke." Hinata says.

"So, I think that would be the moment we will recreate. So next we have to discuss a few more ideas."

"I agree, Sasuke." After those three words it gets rather quiet. Neither are saying a word and just keep staring at their feet. After a few more moments of silence, Sasuke decides to end the silence.

"Good. Uhm… do you have any?"

"Maybeweshouldgoonadate?" Hinata says gasping for some air after all of that tumbling out.

"Sorry, I didn't get that." Sasuke says.

"Well…" Hinata starts.

"Even if I had my Sharingan, I still wouldn't have been able to catch that." Sasuke teases.

"Maybe we should go on a date in public, like dinner. That is what new couples are expected to do."

"Yes, I kind of feel bad that I wasn't the one who asked you. I am still not as smooth as I want to be." Sasuke says.

"So… What do you think?" Hinata asks, shuffling on her feet.

"We should probably go to eat somewhere, where people will see us. We can also do dinner at my house but then people won't see us being in love."

"We can also go on a lunch date, it is almost lunch time anyway." Hinata says.

"And there goes another missed opportunity. Get it together, Uchiha." Sasuke reprimands himself.

"Don't feel bad, I have imagined this to happen. Daydreamed of how a relationship should progress naturally." Hinata says. Sasuke looks at Hinata.

"We could go to the Barbeque restaurant or a Sushi restaurant." Sasuke says. "I know it is usually busier at Ichiraku or the Dango place. But Naruto always drags me to the ramen shop and I hate sweets."

"I prefer the Sushi restaurant for the moment. We can just sit at the bar, so we can help ourselves to our meals. It would look more casual, people will not give us any strange looks that we immediately need privacy." Hinata explains.

"That is actually really good. If we didn't have a plan, we probably would have been more careful with falling in love with another person." Sasuke says.

Hinata nods her head. "So to the Sushi place then?" Hinata asks.

Now it is time to for Sasuke to nod his head. They both grab their stuff and make their way to the restaurant in silence.

The two of them walk towards the restaurant. They have to walk through most of the village. When they meet the first group of people, Hinata immediately looks toward the ground. She gets a nudge from Sasuke.

"Keep your head high, don't look towards the ground. We have nothing to be embarrassed about." Sasuke says under his breath, barely loud enough for Hinata to hear.

They make their way through the village. Some of the villagers they pass, turn their heads at the sight of the odd couple. What followed were whispers and murmurs behind their backs. The two pretenders were both relieved when the Sushi restaurant finally came in to view.  
Unknowingly they started to walk faster towards the place. When they were close enough Sasuke opened the door and held it for Hinata, who gave him a shy smile and thanked him. Sasuke gave her a smirk. He likes how so far they fall into their new roles quite easily. Once inside it doesn't take long for the hostess to notice the two of them.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" The hostess asks smiling at Sasuke and only at Sasuke.

"Two seats at the bar please." Sasuke says barely acknowledging the hostess.

"Right this way." The hostess walks in front of them, Sasuke is right behind her and Hinata behind him. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the hostess is trying to make her butt look good while walking in front of the Uchiha. Hinata finds it rather amusing that the hostess is trying so hard to get the attention of Sasuke. "You two can sit right here then. What would you like to drink?" The hostess was looking at Sasuke when she said that as well.

"Jasmin tea for me, please." Hinata says, getting slightly annoyed at being completely ignored.

"Same for me." Sasuke says, still ignoring the hostess.

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Just enjoy the food, it is all-you-can-eat. You can make your order with me or with the chefs behind the bar. If you have any questions or 'requests'", she batting her eyelashes and making her chest more pronounced, "You can call for me. My name is Suki, and here at Sushi today, I'll make your wildest dream come true."

"Hn… thanks." Sasuke says without looking at her and turning around so his back faces Suki.

Suki lets out an annoyed gasp. Hinata smiles at her failed attempt to seduce the Uchiha. Suki gives her a scowl and turns to get their drinks. Hinata also turns around and faces the bar. She can't help but start to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asks gruffly. She starts laughing some more, a small step beyond giggling. "I wouldn't mind laughing too, you know. Besides you are starting to look like a lunatic all laughing by yourself." Sasuke says.

"It is just, that girl was close to shoving her breasts in your face just to get you to look at her. At first I was just thinking that you were bragging that you could have chosen any other girl, but I can't believe those girls can be that desperate."

"I don't joke about fangirls." Sasuke says. "Besides maybe you should use that tactic when conversing with Naruto from now on. He is as dense as a board when it comes to talking, but like any guy he has eyes in his head. Besides it will give me something to laugh about too."

"So you were paying attention to Suki just now?" Hinata asks shocked.

"Hnn.. well… It would be rude to not look when she is trying so hard. I mean, I am still a man who likes to look, I just don't like to get caught looking."

"Well, if you are going to be my pretend boyfriend officially, I might need to keep you on a short leash. I don't appreciate wandering eyes."

"Not even when I let them wander on you?" Sasuke smirks. Hinata doesn't know how to respond to such blatant flirting. Luckily she is saved from thinking up a clever response by Suki who brings them their tea.

"Is there anything, anything else I can get you?" Again everything she says is clearly meant for Sasuke's ears only. Sasuke looks at her, he grabs his wallet. He pulls out a few bills and puts them in Suki's hand.

"A few moments alone with my lunch date would be nice, thank you." Sasuke says giving Hinata a heartwarming smile. Suki is completely speechless. She puts the bill in her pockets, bows and leaves the two of them alone.

Hinata is turning red again, being completely disarmed by his smile. She has seen him smirk at her many times, but there is so much promise behind his smile.

"I think I might have broken Suki." Sasuke muses his smile disappearing.

"Probably because your smile is as dangerous as your Chidori." Hinata mutters under her breath. It was still loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Dangerous? I would think it is just unusually rare but not dangerous."

"It is definitely as rare as a triple rainbow. I have only seen you smirk if you find something amusing. But never actually smile." Hinata muses out loud.

"Well I can smile and at least it got the ball rolling." Sasuke explains as he nudges towards Suki's colleagues in the corner and other people in the restaurant. Hinata looks around, trying to see what he is talking about. And she sees everyone talking together, while looking and pointing at them.

"The rumour mill has officially started it seems." Sasuke says. Hinata nods her head sullenly. Sasuke turns towards Hinata grabbing his cup of tea. "I think this calls for a toast, wouldn't you agree, Hinata-chan." Saying her name louder than the rest of the sentence.

This is the first official time, that he calls her that. She gives him a shy smile, it seems that pretending is easier for them than they would have thought at first. She follows his example and also grabs her tea cup.

"I can't agree anymore, Sasuke-kun." She says in a louder voice than normal. They hit each others cups and it seems that the plan has officially taken off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely people!**

I know I have made you wait for a long time, close to seven weeks. You will have to trust me when I say that it was necessary. My life recently had a major change in it, so I needed to adjust. I am still not sure if I have it all under control yet, but I promise to finish the story.

About this chapter, I had a little trouble getting into the story again. So this chapter maybe a little off, my apologies. I still hope you like it a little and that it was worth the wait. It is my longest chapter for this story yet, so I hope that helps in forgiving me for my time away from fanfiction.

Kind regards,

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter six**

While Sasuke and Hinata were having lunch, her teammates, Shino and Kiba, were having some as well. They saw Hinata a few days ago, but she was in a hurry and quickly ran off to the training grounds. It was not unusual for Hinata to have some alone time during training. That is mostly the case when something bothered her and she would always tell them eventually. This time was different. This time they knew what bothered her. It has been close to two weeks since the wedding of Sakura and Naruto. But even knowing what bothered her didn't stop the two young men from worrying and wanting to help.

"I hate this situation. It is all that damn Naruto's fault, he doesn't deserve Hinata. She is way too good for him and now she is wallowing in self pity." Kiba says, shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth, chewing his food angry.

"She is disappointed, why? Because she had built up all of her hopes for years, just to have them crushed and even be a bridesmaid for the woman who her lifelong beloved marries." Shino bluntly explains, yet again.

Kiba looks at him, swallows his food. "Yeah, that about sums it all up. But please don't ever say that again, especially in front of Hinata."

"I am just stating the facts." Shino defends himself.

"Yeah yeah, I know you are. But the facts will cause Hinata to make the sad face again. You know the one, where you will see the tears and her pouting, yet she will try everything to stop them from spilling." Kiba says.

"You are forgetting that she will look down next and tries to hide her face in her hair."

"Yeah, I 'forgot' that one." Kiba says sarcastically. He knows his teammate and best friend for a long time. But Kiba still has moments that Shino's bluntness still astounds him. Lucky for him, although Shino is really perceptive, he is also oblivious to Kiba's sarcasm. Or he at least pretends to be. "I am just worried that she will shut herself off from her other friends." Kiba continues. "We can help her get through this, we can distract her with more training if she wants or just to talk to."

"According to the Kikaichuu I have planted on Hinata, she is already training from dawn till midnight actually."

"What else does your bug pickup, bug whisperer?" Kiba asks.

"You know that they don't talk to me." Shino takes a few moments to concentrate. "My Kikaichuu can sense that she is not alone. She is training with someone."

"Who can she be training with? She is training from dawn till sunset, who has the stamina to train with her? Is it someone from her family?"

"No it is not a Hyuuga, but it is someone with an immense power." Shino responds

"Just concentrate harder and make the little bugger tell you who it is." Kiba says annoyed.

Shino is quiet and scowls at Kiba. Kiba sees Shino scowling at him, Kiba rolls his eyes and huffs. "I am just worried about Hinata, sorry for snapping. I have a lot of respect for your insects, you know that."

"Fine." Shino says, a few moments later Shino eyebrows start frowning and he starts looking dismayed more than the moments before. Kiba notices the change.

"You know who it is and you don't look happy about it. Who is it?" Kiba gulps down the rest of his drink.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Shino says. Kiba starts to choke on his drink with tears collecting in his eyes and coughing up his longs. Shino slowly takes a few gulps of his drink while Kiba composes himself.

"We need to talk to her, she might get hurt." Kiba says.

Calm down, Kiba. Sasuke has shown everyone in the village that he can be trusted. Hinata can make her own decisions."

"Then we need to talk to him and give him a few warnings. He may not know that she is in a vulnerable state right now."

"What kind of warnings were you thinking of? If you hurt Hinata, we will splatter our blood on your clothes." Shino thinks out loud.

"We will have to try to do something." Kiba exclaims.

"Maybe they are just training, maybe he needs some distraction as well. They can help each other." Shino theorizes some more.

"What are you saying?" Kiba asks.

"That we will have to observe them first before we can decide on our next course of action. They will be on training grounds three tomorrow morning, then we can see how they interact. Besides if Hinata can be friends with the Uchiha, it wouldn't hurt us to be friends with him too." Shino says matter-of-a-fact.

"Fine, we'll go to the training ground tomorrow. But we have to talk to Hinata one-on-one first. So we can say that we will be observing them." Kiba agrees. "And then we will see how things go from there."

* * *

The next morning Hinata was on route to her training ground. She was again in her new look, she was feeling more comfortable in her new outfit. She thinks that maybe because Sasuke doesn't look at it or more accurately doesn't show that he is checking her out.

She is dreading tomorrow, that is when the happy newly weds return. 'It is strange to think that two weeks passed so quickly. I won't say this to Sasuke, but I really enjoy sword fighting.'

Hinata is distracted by her own thoughts that she doesn't notice her teammates calling out to her. Only when Kiba reaches out and taps her shoulder, is she forced out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Hi Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Goodmorning."

"We called out your name multiple times. Is everything okay?" Kiba asks.

"Hai, I was just thinking. Sorry about that. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Shino says

"Yes, I am fine too, but you look different." Kiba says taking in Hinata's updated appearance. "Are you okay with wearing that? Is Sasuke making you wear that?" He asks suspiciously.

"What? Oh no… I just want to flaunt it a little. I don't want to look the same as I did ten years ago. I want to show that I have grown up." Hinata says keeping her chin up. "Why would you think that Sasuke is making me do anything?"

"We just thought, because he is... is training... Yes, because he is training with you… and Ahh… Shino, Why did we think that Sasuke is making her do anything?" Kiba evades and tries to let Shino think up something.

Shino gives Shino a glare. "Well… you never trained with Sasuke and you never flaunted your… breastage. We thought they may correlate, since you have never done either one. But we were wrong, it looks good on you though, real mature."

"Yes that is exactly why. And Shino is right, it does look good on you. It will make our job harder to protect our little sister from perverts though." Kiba gives Hinata a smile with a wink.

Hinata blushes and looks down. "So far I have yet to have been bothered. But I am mostly training with Sasuke anyway, so that could also be a reason why. Although I didn't notice anything during lunch yesterday." Hinata thinks back.

"You have had lunch with the Uchiha? Did the two of you talk at all? I mean both of you are exceptionally quiet." Kiba says.

"Yes, it was actually quite nice." Hinata turns red when she thinks of all of the flirting they both had done. It was really fun to tease the other and she is getting better at it as well. "We actually made plans to go to dinner tonight, as a sort of ending of the two weeks of training."

Shino and Kiba both see Hinata turning red and she mentions a dinner tonight. They look at each other and read each other's minds.

"Is it like a date?" Kiba bluntly enquires.

"..." Hinata practices to say nothing for a few moments. "Yes, kind of. I would like it to be actually."

"Well, I am glad that you are trying to get to know other people. Maybe this will help you with getting over your love for Naruto." Shino bluntly responds. He gets nudged in his side by Kiba. Shino regrets mentioning Naruto's name when he sees Hinata's crestfallen face.  
"Sorry, Hinata… I…"

"It is okay, you are right. This is for the better and I must say that training with Sasuke-kun has become a better distraction than I originally had thought." Hinata interrupts. "If you excuse me, I am late for my training with Sasuke-kun." Hinata storms off and leaves a stunned Kiba and Shino behind.

"I don't know if she actually means that the training is distracting her or perhaps that Sasuke is distracting her." Shino eventually says.

"I don't know either, let's follow her and find out."

* * *

At the training ground Sasuke is waiting for Hinata to arrive. He is doing his warm-up routine to keep himself busy. Never a moment wasted, not counting the times he was really wasted.  
He senses Hinata coming close and reaches on his back for his sword. Finally Hinata arrives, she immediately tosses her bag at the entrance of the training ground and grabs her sword.

"Sorry for being late, I was held up by my teammates." She gets into her starting stance. "They were rather curious, but didn't want to seem too meddlesome. I think they will be observing us train today. But only time will tell."

They start their usual attacking and parrying patterns. Sasuke gives her a few pointers here and there. After a couple of hours he senses two distinct chakra signatures. They are at the edge of the training ground but not at the entrance. Instead they are way in the back of the training ground near the edge of the village.

"Hinata, I sense two chakra signatures near the edge of village at the back of this training ground. I think your teammates have arrived, can you check to be certain? I think they are way in the back to try to diminish the effects of your byakugan." Sasuke says.

"I think you are right. But I can sense them, I am not a skilled sensory type, but I can recognize those two from miles and miles away. It's them, for sure."  
"Hn… Good." Sasuke says with a teasing smile. He attacks Hinata slightly more advanced. This causes her to evade and pirouette out of the sword's way. Sasuke smiles and attacks her again before she regains her footing. And again she spins. Sasuke continues the attack again and Hinata starts falling down, she drops her sword.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Hinata screams, her arms reach out to Sasuke. In a flash of a second Sasuke catches her with his arm. They look each other deep in the eyes. They are in the exact same position as they were the day before, it is freaky really.

Sasuke sheaths his sword. He again notices the slight part between Hinata's lips, he licks his lips. He sees Hinata doing the same, he is not sure if she did it on purpose or if she is caught in his spell. He glides his hand along her face, from her hair, to her ears till he reaches her jaw. He rests his hand on her cheek and rubs his thumb slightly against her parted lips. Her skin is so soft and her lips feel even softer against his calloused thumb. "You look really enticing and cute, Hinata-chan. If we weren't training I would have thought you were seducing me." Sasuke says in a very low voice.

Sasuke is thinking about kissing her on the lips. That was the plan, but he sees Hinata turning red but also pursing her lips. He remembers her telling him that she wants her first kiss to be special. And since she is expecting it now, he decides against it. She deserves better. He decides that now is not the right time for them to be kissing. They will wait a little longer.

It is not like he gets a chance to change his mind because a fraction of a second after he made his decision. He hears two people clearing their throats. He looks up and sees Hinata's teammates standing in front of the two. He smirks and slowly shifts Hinata to her original position.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks their uninvited guests keeping a smirk on his face.

"We can ask you the same thing. What were you doing here?" Kiba says, sounding angry.

"We were observing you and Hinata train, we intervened by notifying you of our presence. Why? Because otherwise this conversation would have been more awkward than now.

"I don't have to answer what I was doing to you. I wasn't hurting anyone and Hinata can perfectly protect herself if need be." Sasuke says keeping one of his arms around Hinata's waist. Kiba sees this and furrows his brows.

"We know perfectly well that Hinata can stand her ground. We knew it before she did." Kiba huffs. Hinata puts one of her arms around Sasuke's waist as well. This confuses both Kiba and Shino. Hinata is not usually one to respond so quickly to a romance-like move.

"Hinata?" Shino asks. "Can we talk in private for a few minutes, please?"

"Sure, Shino-kun. But we already had a private conversation this morning." Hinata says, she secretly feels a bit reluctant to let go of the warmth that is coming from Sasuke's half embrace.

"I'll be on the other end of the grounds." Sasuke announces and lets go of Hinata. He feels weird that he doesn't like letting go of Hinata. He also doesn't like it that he can still smell her scent on him, vanilla and lavender. He is really starting to like the combination between the two.

When Sasuke is out of the hearing distance, Kiba asks a question. "Hinata, are you sure about this? Forget about the fact that your distraction is Uchiha Sasuke. Isn't it too soon to go out with him? You still have feelings for… someone else." Shino says but avoids mentioning Naruto's name.

"Why does it matter that it is Sasuke-kun? I can't have someone else? I like Sasuke-kun. He is kind to me, funny and he has an amazing smile." Hinata defends Sasuke.

"He can smile? Are you sure it wasn't a smirk?" Kiba says

"He has a great smile." Hinata tries again, she thinks back to lunch the previous day. He smiled a lot at her yesterday. She believed immediately that he could have anyone, he might be able to get Sakura with that smile alone.

"It doesn't bother you, that he also has lingering feelings for… someone else's wife?" Shino asks, he tries to gauge her reaction. He sees no surprise whatsoever, Hinata already knows about that, so it seems. Shino thought he and Shikamaru were the only one who knew.

"No, I don't. He told me as I have told him about mine. We support each other, we know the pain that not many of our friends share. Do you have any doubts about me liking Sasuke?" Hinata asks.

"I am not 100 percent sure but I am leaning towards no. You have changed your appearance a little for him and have been training with him for the past two weeks. A lot of things and feeling can happen." Kiba says, he sees Hinata wanting to contradict him. "Don't deny that you didn't changed your appearance for him, he certainly enjoys the view."

"No, he doesn't. I never caught him looking at it." Hinata says looking down at her cleavage, this caused Kiba to follow her gaze, which he regrets immediately.

"It is hard to miss, Hinata. I think he hides it better than you think." Kiba says.

"What about you, Shino? Do you have any doubts?" Hinata asks her quiet teammate again.

"... I am not sure. I have the feeling you force yourself to like him, because you can't like or love 'someone else'. I hope you are careful but I want you to be happy. However do you mind if we talked to him for a couple of minutes?" Shino answers honestly.

"Uh.. okay. I'll trade places with him then." Shino and Kiba nod their heads and Hinata heads to Sasuke.  
"What are we going to say to him?" Kiba asks Shino.

"Let me talk to him. You can try to look as intimidating as you can." Shino says. Kiba quickly scowls at the approaching Uchiha.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sasuke says as he is coming within earshot.

"Yes." Shino says. "We know you and Hinata are a something. We know you have lingering feelings for Sakura, we trust you that they won't affect Hinata. She has been through enough."

"I agree, but so have I." Sasuke reacts.

"Therefore, we as Hinata's unofficial older brothers encourage you to take things slow. Don't hurt her or we'll hurt you."

"How?" Sasuke provokes. Kiba starts growling.

"I am not stupid enough to think that the both of us could take you down. However as a small and starting clan, such as yours, it would do well for you to make alliances between larger, more established clans, such as ours. We have some power in the village, we can influence other clans. Don't make it difficult for us and we won't make it difficult for you. Is everything clear?" Shino asks.

"Crystal, now I would like to continue Hinata's training. You are free to watch if you want."

"We know, it is a free country." Kiba mutters under his breath. Sasuke still hears it but decides against reacting to it.

"Thanks for the offer, we would like to see how Hinata is doing." Shino says.

The rest of the day passed. Kiba and Shino didn't stay for the whole of the afternoon. They wanted to train some more themselves. They were really impressed with how well Hinata performs with the sword. She should have done it years before. She looks lethal with the sword, but it still has a kind of elegance and beauty when she 'dances' with Sasuke. They both look good training together, they could easily sell tickets and let people watch them train.

* * *

Hinata was getting ready for her dinner with Sasuke. She was not sure what she should wear. Normally she would have opted for a kimono, but she is leaning more towards a regular dress. She has one dress, her sister made her buy. It is a ultramarine blue dress and flows just above her knees. It has a sweetheart neckline, it has two off the shoulder straps.  
She decides to try it on, maybe she can make up her mind when she is wearing it. After trying it on, she knows that it looks good on her. It doesn't bother her that much that she is showing a little cleavage. In her defence, she is going on a date. She should want to wear a dress that makes her look beautiful and a little sexy.

She wears her hair in a low side bun and puts on some light eye makeup and enhances her lips with a rose red colour on her lips. Finally deciding she is happy with her appearance.

She walks out of the compound and towards the restaurant. When she walks in the maitre d' immediately comes to her aid. "Miss Hyuuga, how can I help you tonight? Are you meeting someone? You have to be, because you look exquisite." The maitre d' gives her a leering smile.

"Hai, I am meeting Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Has he arrived?" Hinata asks returning a smile.

"What a shame" he mutters under his breath. "Yes, he has. If you will follow me." He walks through the restaurant, Hinata follows and searches for Sasuke. They come to a stop in front of a table. The maitre d' took out Hinata's chair and gestured for to sit. She sits down and the maitre d' helps her with her chair. Sasuke sees the maitre d' giving a smirk while at the same time trying to look down Hinata's cleavage.

Sasuke gives him a scowl. Hinata misinterprets this and thinks he is scowling at her.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks worried.

"It is nothing, Hinata-chan. I was just thinking that good help is hard to find these days. Don't you agree, Kinsuke-san?" Sasuke gives him a hard glare and sees Kinsuke slightly fearing for his life.

"Y-yes, Uchiha-sama. I will make sure to send you the best servers today."

"Thank you very much, Kinsuke-san." Hinata says slightly uncomfortable. Since she is still thinking Sasuke is angry at her. Hinata stares at her cutlery, checking if everything is straight. The correct number of forks, knives and spoons.

"Good evening" A beautiful young girl with a tanned skin said. It doesn't take long for her to focus on Sasuke. This causes him to be become more irritated.

"My name is Keiko, I will be your server today." She flashes Sasuke a flirty smile. "I have your menus here" She hands each of them a menu. "Do you know what you would like to drink?"

"What do you think? Shall we order a bottle of wine?" Sasuke asks, he looks at Hinata.  
"That would be nice, thank you." Hinata says without shifting her stare from her menu.

"Then a bottle of your house wine please and also a carafe of water and some water glasses."

"Coming right up." Keiko walks away from the table. She noticed the tension between the two. 'Maybe I can try to steal the guy away from the mouse-y girl he brought in.' Keiko thought deviously.

"We can't seem to go anywhere on a date." Sasuke grumps.

"How do you mean that, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks finally looking up.

"The Maitre d' was checking you out when I could well see what he was doing. And so far every server we have had, flirts with me." Sasuke explains.

"He wasn't checking me out, he was helping me to my seat." Hinata defends.

"Yes, he was helping you to your seat. He was helping you, so he could steal a few glances down your dress. I caught him looking that's why I gave him a glare so he wouldn't do it again."

"Is that what you meant with getting good help?" Hinata asks surprised. "I thought I had done something wrong because you looked at me with disapproving eyes."

"I could never look at you with disapproving eyes. Especially when you look as delicious as you do now." Sasuke smiles at his own remark. His smile doesn't last, Keiko has returned the table.

"I have your drinks here. I hope you'll enjoy the wine. Have you already made your decisions in regard to your dinner?"

Sasuke looks at Hinata, who nods her head. "I believe we have. You can go first Hinata-chan."

They both tell Keiko their orders. Keiko grabs their menus and her hand slightly brushes against Sasuke's arm. "Excuse me, sir, It will not happen again." Keiko says hurriedly.

'I almost believe it. It seems she has had some practice already.' Sasuke thinks.

* * *

Aside from the occasional glances and tries on Keiko part, the evening comes to an end rather quickly. Both to the disappointment of Sasuke and Hinata. They enjoyed their night out more than they originally thought. They have more to talk about and more in common then both of them would have ever guessed they had.

Hinata wanted to say goodbye in front of the restaurant but is soon put to a stop.

"You don't think I would let you go home on your own, do you? I am afraid that is not possible and I don't think Kiba and Shino would like that very much." Sasuke says starting to walk in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

"First I guess not. What do Kiba and Shino have to do with it?" Hinata asks walking beside Sasuke. Hinata felt the cold attacking her bare skin. She rubs her upper arms.

Sasuke sees Hinata rubbing her upper arms and shakes of his jacket. He walks a step behind Hinata and puts his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you very much." Hinata turns around and looks Sasuke in the eye. "You know, it is hard keep remembering that we are doing this to generate gossip."

"How so?" Sasuke asks.

"Well you only do these kind of things if we are in public, but you are such a natural at it. It doesn't look forced at all. I wish I could be that good."

"I am glad you are not."

"That is not nice of you to say." Hinata reacts.

"That is not how I meant it. I am better at acting than you because I had to act. I had to act for years living with Orochimaru and also on the road you can never show your real feelings if you are travelling with people you can't trust. I like it that you don't have that instinct, it makes you look more pure and honest."

"Oh, I am sorry to think you thought ill of me." Hinata apologizes.

"I would never think ill of you, you better know that by heart by now. And to answer your earlier question. I was threatened not to cause you harm or allow you to be hurt." Sasuke says.

"Kiba and Shino threatened you?" Hinata asks surprised.

"Yes, they did their brotherly duties, if you want to give it another name. However, Shino did most of the threatening, Kiba's job was probably stand there and look scary." Sasuke smirks at the memory.

"But how did they threaten you? I mean… you and Naruto are the most powerful of the entire Shinobi alliance."

"They know that and threatened me from another angle. They said they can make village life easier or harder, depending on how I act from now on. Since they are both from important clans and have rather influential ties within the village."

"I am sure they wouldn't do anything that could cause some lasting damage to your name." Hinata tries to assure him.

"It wasn't a good threat if they wouldn't keep their word. It is okay Hinata-chan. I wasn't expecting anything less and I expect worse from your father. Speaking of which, we have arrived at your home." Sasuke gestures to the gate.

"I can talk to them." Hinata tries again.

"No, don't. That would make me look weak. Just act as if I never said anything about it." Sasuke looks at Hinata. 'She is so adorable when she worries about her friends. Her eyebrows furrow and I can see her trying to think of a way to make everyone happy.' Sasuke thinks. Sasuke starts to look at her face some more. He notices her lips beckoning him a taste. Hinata looks up at Sasuke and sees his stare at her. She bites her lips since she is growing uncomfortable under his scrutiny, since she doesn't realize it is admiration instead.

"Okay, thank you for dinner and lending me your jacket." She takes off the jacket and tries to hand it to Sasuke. Instead Sasuke touches her chin and pulls it up. Opening up a chance that he is not going to pass up. He gently lets his lips touch hers, trying to feel their shape and taste her flavor. He is not disappointed, he can't help but pull Hinata closer to him, deepening their kiss.

Hinata surprised by the kiss, however that doesn't stop her from feeling his lips on her. 'He is being so gentle', she thinks. It doesn't last long, his arms encircle her and he deepens the kiss. Her arms automatically encircle his neck, jacket dropped on the ground. The sound of the jacket falling on the ground seems to awaken passing their hazed state.

Sasuke and Hinata stop their kiss and slowly let go of the other. "Sorry, that was rather enjoyable but why did you do that?" Hinata asks confused by their kiss. 'Nobody was here to see it, so why would he do that.'

'I don't know, I couldn't stop myself from trying to kiss you.' Sasuke thinks. But decides against it to tell Hinata that. Thankfully he senses two familiar chakras and that of a dog. "I sensed your teammates spying on us on our walk to your house." Sasuke responds, grateful for an excuse.

"Oh… That makes sense then." Hinata says, secretly disappointed that that was the reason why. "Well at least it was a nice first kiss, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"You are welcome, Hinata-chan. Do I see you on the training ground tomorrow?"

"Yes you will, although a little later if you don't mind." Hinata says smiling up at Sasuke. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. Good night." Hinata says and walks through the gate to her compound. Sasuke looks down at the jacket.

"I better start watching my actions from now on." Sasuke picks up his jacket and walks home. He doesn't realize that there was another chakra signature watching the two pretend lovers saying goodbye.

* * *

I want to thank you for reading this chapter again. But I just noticed that I forgot to include Akamaru in the chapter. I am not going to include him in this chapter, if it bothers you, he was at home getting spoiled by Kiba's sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people!**

I have a little chapter for you to read and hopefully enjoy. I felt guilty making you wait so long last time so I have a little one instead.  
There are a few days in between this chapter and the last one. I hope to post at least a small chapter every two or three weeks, especially  
since things are getting exciting now.

Kind regards,

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Reading'

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

Sakura wakes up from her slumber in the morning, she feels a warm arm encircling her. She hears a loud noise, Naruto's snoring. 'That is just something I will have to get used too.' She smiles thinking about why they were here in the first place. They were on their way back home from their honeymoon. It is only a half day's trip from here, but being newlyweds, they can't keep their hands off each other for long. They hurried into the nearby town, checked in and were knocked out a couple of hours later. She sees the alarm clock standing on the night stand.'10:30 am, we slept in. That makes sense since we fell asleep after midnight'. Sakura smiles and squeezes the arm that is hugging her.

"Honey?" Sakura says trying to wake up her husband. However there was still a loud snoring coming from her husband. She tries it louder, thinking it will wake him up. "Honey!". Unfortunately her significant other was still fast asleep. She huffs, "Once a baka, always a

baka."

She gives him a good shove to wake him up. She knows a gentle push is not going to wake her husband up. This is not the first time she slept next to him. Naruto rolls over but too far and falls of the edge of the bed. Sakura quickly turns around and pretends to be asleep.

"I'M UP! I'M AWAKE! COME AT ME!" Naruto shouts, immediately in his ninja pose, ready for any danger.

"Naruto? Why are you shouting?" Sakura whispers. She opens her eyes and sees his stance. "What happened?"

"I must have fallen of the bed again. It happened a lot this week, that is weird." Naruto says rubbing the back of his neck.

"You probably just have to get used to me sleeping next to you." Sakura smiles innocently.

Naruto gives a lecherous smile. "You are right, it is hard getting used to sleeping next to a beauty such as yourself." Sakura blushes

"I would love to get used to it some more today, but we have to get going if we want to get home today." Naruto continues he stretches his muscles while Sakura enjoys the view.

"You think we have some time before we go? I really need to shower." Naruto asks.

"We might." Sakura gives Naruto a sexy smile. She walks past him to the bathroom, her hand glides on his chest while she gives some extra jiggle in her walk. She stands still in the door opening and takes off her teddy and throws it in Naruto's face.

"We are never going to get home like this." Naruto grins. He starts jumping around to take his boxers off, he was never coordinated and it didn't improve with the years. Sakura turns around and her smile fades slightly. "Maybe that's for the best." Sakura whimpers. A second later she is picked up bridal style and they enter their shower.

"You will forever enter a room bridal style from now on." Naruto says and starts kissing Sakura.

* * *

After some more and more 'cleansing' time, the happy newly weds were finally on their way. With their ninja speed they did not take long, even though Naruto repeatedly offered to carry Sakura and they would have been home faster.

After a couple of hours that fly by they see the gate of Konoha. Naruto surprises Sakura yet again and picks her up bridal style. "Not again, Naruto" Sakura laughs, secretly enjoying it. Although Naruto has done it every time they entered a village, resort or chamber.

They enter the village people stare and wave and the happy couple. Sakura waves back and also turns red from the attention. Usually she likes the attention but everyone knows she is a powerful ninja and getting carried like this is really demeaning. It is incredibly sweet but embarrassing at the same time.

They went straight towards the Hokage building, saying hi to their old teacher and reporting for duty again. Sakura is still being carried and has stopped waving at people, she decided to hide her face in Naruto's neck.

Finally Naruto opens the door of Kakashi's office. "Kakashi-sensei! We are back from our honeymoon."

"Ahh, my cute students have returned and unchanged as well. Why haven't you learned to knock Naruto? You will need to know your etiquettes when you are Hokage." Kakashi says.

"Well I am not Hokage yet, so I have some time." Naruto cheekily replies.

"At least you have Sakura to smash them in your thick skull." Kakashi eye-smiles.

"Naruto? Can you please let me down now. There aren't any thresholds here to carry me over." Sakura asks.

"Oh sure Sakura, I forgot all about you in my arms" Naruto says without thinking.

"Geez, thanks honey." Sakura says rolling her eyes.

"I mean because you weigh practically nothing, Sweet Sakura"

"Smooth, nice save Naruto." Kakashi remarks. Sakura and Naruto give him an ugly scowl.

"Anyway I will make a note that you are back in town, I will give you a few days to settle in and move into your new home."

"We appreciate that very much." Sakura says smiling at her old sensei.

There were a few knocks on the door. "Come in." Kakashi commands.

"Hokage-sama." Ino says walking in with the rest of her old team. "We are reporting back from our mission, no new threats found sir." She then sees Sakura and Naruto standing to the side. "Hi guys, finally back from your honeymoon. How is married life so far?" Ino says enthusiastically. Shikamaru and Chouji give the couple and Kakashi a nod of acknowledgement.

"I have never been more happy in my entire life as I have been these past few weeks." Naruto says planting a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

"Ah, that is so sweet, Naruto. Who knew you were such a smooth talker?" Ino says. Shikamaru and Chouji are used to Ino's talkative nature by now. She mostly does all of the talking and they stand to the side and wait to go home.

"I did!" Sakura says proudly, grabbing Naruto's arms, putting them around herself and snuggle in between them.

"You have to tell me all about it!" Ino says.

"I think you would prefer it if you stayed ignorant about some of the details, Ino." Shikamaru mutters. Ino gives him a glare.

"How about we have a welcome home dinner tonight? We'll invite the other rookies as well. Come on it will be fun, we will meet at the BBQ place." Ino says.

"Ah.. I don't know." Naruto replies unsure.

"We can get the owner to get some ramen from Ichiraku for you, Naruto." Ino ensures the blond hero.

"You think they will do that?" Naruto smiles, starting to like the idea.

"I think they will do anything for the Hero of the world." Ino promises. "So I can arrange everything then?" Ino tries again.

"Count me and Sakura in." Naruto grins wildly.

The entire group turns around and starts walking through the door. When they remember they were in the Hokage's office. "Is it okay if we leave?" Sakura asks while Ino asks: "Or did you need any of us for something?"

"No, you are all dismissed." The group smiles and walks out of the door, leaving Kakashi alone in his office.

"Getting the rookies together? You aren't Rookies anymore, even though you still call yourself that." he muses.

* * *

Outside of the Hokage's office the small group was walking towards the exit. "Okay, so we will meet at eight o'clock tonight." Ino announces.

"What is happening at eight o'clock tonight?" Kiba asks who was just on his way towards Kakashi with Shino. Kiba sees that Naruto and Sakura have returned from their honeymoon.  
"Oh, welcome back Naruto and Sakura. How was your trip?"

"It was great, thanks for asking." Sakura says feeling a little out of place with team eight.

"We were talking about the welcome home dinner party for Sakura and Naruto tonight. It is at eight o'clock at YakiniQ, BBQ-restaurant. Can you tell Hinata for me?" Ino babbles on. "I can tell Lee, Tenten, Sasuke and Sai-kun."

"Well if you are going to tell Sasuke, you might as well tell Hinata too."

"Why? Ino asks.

"What? Our little gossip queen hasn't heard the latest rumors. That is really surprising." Kiba says.

"I was out of town for the past week. What?! What have I missed!" Ino demands.

"Well, well I might want to enjoy this for a few more minutes. Just hold on." Kiba teases Ino.

"You are going to tell me and you are going to do it now!" Ino threatens holding Kiba's collar, pushing him up.

"Fine, fine. Hinata and Sasuke are dating."

"What!" The entire group exclaims in astonishment except for Shikamaru, he didn't know but he also didn't care.

"Yeah, they started training and instead of only hitting each other, they hit it off as well." Kiba says.

"They seem to along well, they seem happy. We found out about them a couple of days ago." Shino tells them.

After a few moments of silence, the news digesting. "I need to see this. I want to see the bastard dating the sweetest and nicest girls in the village." Naruto says.  
Sakura clears her throat loudly at this, giving Naruto a look. "Next to my lovely wife of course." Naruto finishes sheepishly.

"I want to see this as well. I am just bothered that she never told me anything. Hinata was talking and dancing with Sasuke at the wedding. I really hate that she doesn't let anything go unless she wants to. That girl is too composed for my own good." Ino huffs annoyed.

"Your own good?" Kiba asks.

"Oh you know what I mean." Ino says off-handedly.

"No, I don't and I don't think I want to know anyway." Kiba says.

"We will see you tonight. Can't keep the Hokage wait any longer. If you are really going to visit Sasuke and Hinata, they are at training ground three." And with that Kiba and his quiet teammate continued on their way to the Hokage.

"So, is everyone going to join me and Naruto to training ground three to ask the new couple to the party?" Ino asks.

"Count me out!" Shikamaru says. "Me too!" Chouji says quickly.

"I'll guess I come with." Sakura says reluctantly. She is not exactly dreading to meet Sasuke again. She hates to see him miserable, but she is dreading if it is going to bother her even more to see him happy with Hinata, another girl than herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry for the lack of Sasuhina in this chapter, next chapter will have more. I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Lovely people!**

I have here, another chapter. I struggled with the beginning but I hope it isn't too noticeable. But I was done with trying to edit it, I think it got worse every time I tried to improve it, so I let it be.

Furthermore, because last chapter was so short I have over 4,000 words for you now. I know it will not be enough to satisfy your apetite for Sasu-Hina goodness, but hopefully it will keep you reading till the next chapter.

Again, I hope you will like this chapter. Please read, enjoy and review, preferably in that order.

Kind regards,

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Reading'

* * *

 **The plan - Chapter eight**

After her first official date with Sasuke, Hinata slept in. And with slept in, it was past eight o'clock when she wakes up. That means that she could join her father and sister. They have probably had their early morning training and are having breakfast right now. She hasn't seen much of them these past few weeks. Although she put a lot of effort in avoiding her father to avoid talking about her choice from the list. She managed it quite alright, but now might the time to tell her father about her 'boyfriend'. Besides she missed her little sister and Hanabi will make for a nice buffer if her father starts becoming too enquiring.

She dresses in her adapted outfit and jumps down the stairs. Hinata notices she has been more happy and joyful since last night. If she says that she doesn't know why, she liked being kissed. She didn't like the feeling of disappointment of knowing why Sasuke kissed her, but again that was the agreement. So she doesn't exactly understand why she feels disappointed. Maybe some food will help her think. She walks in the breakfast parlor and sees her father and sister already enjoying their meals.

"Good morning Otou-sama and Hanabi-chan. How was your training?" She asks smiling.

"Good morning Hinata." Her father says taking in his daughter's happy appearance.

"Good morning Onee-sama, training was really good. My Byakugan is as good as an adult's by now." Hanabi smugly replies. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to have a little more sleep and have breakfast with you. I haven't seen you at all these past two weeks."

"That is nice. Why are you so happy? You were totally miserable a couple of weeks ago. I was worried about you." Hanabi asks.

Hinata sighs. 'You were supposed to be my buffer, little sister.' "No reason."

Hiashi smirks at Hinata's reply. "No reason wasn't the one kissing you goodbye last night?"

"WHAT?!" Hinata and Hanabi shout.

"You saw us? Were you spying on us?" Hinata asks shocked.

"So it is true? You were kissing someone? Who is it? No wait let me guess." Hinata hangs her head. While Hanabi keeps on firing off question after question.

'I am regretting my decision to have breakfast with them.'

"No I wasn't spying. But even if I was, that is all within my rights as your father. Especially since we are trying to arrange a marriage for you." Hiashi gives Hinata a stern look but when she looks away, it turns to a slightly amused smirk.

"Who is it? How was it?" Hanabi tries again. She is becoming more and more impatient about her unanswered questions. "Are you going to marry him? Is he one of those guys on the list father gave you? I need to know!" If it were possible to hang her head lower without hitting her plate, Hinata would have done so. Already tired even though the day has just begun.

"It is Uchiha Sasuke, I have been training with him for the past few weeks." Hinata relents.

"You have done probably more than just training." Hanabi teases. "Unbelievable that you have attracted "The Uchiha."

"It is not that 'unbelievable', is it?" Hinata asks a little worried about their cover being blown.

"Oh no, Onee-sama. I didn't mean it that you are undeserving of him. It is just that he usually keeps to himself and by exception team seven. It is weird to think of him branching out." Hanabi reassures her sweet sister, thinking that she insulted Hinata.

"Hanabi, can you leave your sister and me for a couple of minutes? You can finish your breakfast in the kitchen or the dinner table." Hiashi asks his youngest daughter.

"Hai Otou-sama, I'll be in the kitchen then. The dinner table is too large for me alone if you need me." Hanabi says, she picks up her plate, gives Hinata one more apologetic look and walks out of the room. Hiashi doesn't give his daughter any time to prepare.

"What is going on between you and the Uchiha?"

"Well… we are training, he is teaching me swordfighting, Otou-sama." Hinata says.

"Don't take me for a fool, daughter. You don't go on dates and you don't kiss late at night when you are training with the sword. Now explain and then tell me why you hid it from me." Hiashi demands.

"Ano… We did just train for two weeks. But during that time, I learned to respect him, I saw a different side to him. He helped me and he was very patient with me. I… just… could feel myself become more and more attracted to him. We went on a date because he felt the same way, which is a first for me." Hinata explains although the last part she muttered.

"Okay but why hide it?" Hiashi asks again.

"I have had high hopes with Naruto, I didn't tell you about them but you did know about it. I wanted to keep this between me and him first, at least for the first date. I didn't want to add his name to any list to have it cause more delay for our family."

"Is he willing? Have you told him of our plans?"

"Yes, although only superficially. He is not sure about us together yet. He wants more time to give us a proper courtship and really get to know each other."

"You can get to know each other when you are married. That's how it was done before, that's what I want for you too. It is part of a Hyuuga main family tradition."

"Yes, Otou-sama. I know you value tradition but maybe some of the tradition are well passed their expiration date. I know you want me to be happy, the best way to make that happen is to have at least a long and happy marriage."

"That is not tradition and it is not Hyuuga, Hinata."

"It will be when I begin with it and it continues on. You won't change my mind, as my father and as clan head you can do a lot of things, but you cannot will me to do otherwise." Hinata says looking her father straight in the eyes.

Hiashi looks at his daughter. He sees his wife's eyes but glaring at him with his own determination. "I will agree to this, for now. However I expect him here for lunch, where he can properly ask you for a courtship. He will have to persuade me and I am not easily swayed. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Otou-sama." Hinata walks out of the room with her head held high. She closes the door behind her, she walks out of the compound. She leans against the compound wall and that when she feels her knees giving out and drops to the ground. That was by far the most challenging part of this whole charade till now, lying to her father and sister. 'Well better tell Sasuke we were invited for lunch today.'

* * *

She arrives at their training ground and sees Sasuke sitting in the shadow taking care of his sword. She walks towards him when he notices her presence he looks up and starts smirking. With him smirking like that she is immediately reminded about their kiss last night. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She says, while her face starts getting red.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan. Why are you blushing?" Sasuke's direct approach, still surprises her from time to time.

"Nothing… We have succeeded a part of the plan. My father has invited you to have lunch so you can properly ask him if you can court me." Hinata says trying to get her blush under control.

"How did he learn of our current status?" Sasuke asks.

"He witnessed our kiss yesterday when you walked me home. So first he questioned me and asked why we don't get married first." Hinata says

Sasuke's eyes grew twice as big as they usually are. "I never would have thought that your father immediately wants us to get married. Honestly I thought that your father would not like his daughter dating me." Sasuke thinks out loud.

"Well… He thinks about this from a political standpoint. You have a famous name, money and a lot of power, I don't think that is a bad thing. But you have to persuade him about condoning a courtship with his daughter on other grounds as well. He said that it would be very difficult."

"He is very eager to marry you off to someone. It is like you are in your thirties and are losing precious baby making years." Sasuke comments.

"In his words, he says it is tradition for Hyuuga to marry young and quickly. He and my mother only knew each other superficially before they got married." Hinata explains.

"Traditions are meant to be broken." Sasuke reacts.

"That is sort of what I said, however we are going to have lunch together today. So I hope you have way of getting my father to agree to a courtship between you and me."

"Can I use my Sharingan?" Sasuke groans.

"I would prefer it if you did it the normal way. I am sure he would prefer it too, but keep it mind if things go south." Hinata jokes.

* * *

During the meal at lunch everything was normal. Hiashi asked Sasuke about what he planned to do for the village now he will not go on his extended journeys. Sasuke plans to start a police force again so the shinobi of the village can choose another direction to specialize in. How Hinata is progressing with her new found skill. It is not a new found skill but a skill strengthened through practice, hard work and determination on Hinata's side. She is doing really well. Hinata then tries to give Sasuke all of the credit for her progress, which he denies. The conversation seems to flow really well through the four courses being served. Hanabi didn't contribute much because she was starstruck by Sasuke. After the meal Hiashi asked his daughters to go out of the room so he can talk to Sasuke privately. They agree and stand up from the table.

Hinata walks past Sasuke, looking a little flustered in his direction and panicked. He stops her by grabbing her hand and giving it a slight squeeze to reassure her of his skills and capabilities to make it work. To Hiashi and Hanabi it looked as if he didn't want her to worry about the conversation to come for another reason. Sasuke releases her hand and keeps looking after her until the door is closed, he turns to look at Hiashi. It is quiet for a while, Sasuke doesn't mind the silence and is not intimidated by the Hyuuga clan head. After a while Hiashi breaks the silence.

"My daughter told me, you and her want to enter a courtship. Why didn't you come to me sooner? That would have been the respectful way."

"I wanted to know first if we were compatible together." Sasuke reasoned.

"And you know for sure after one date with my daughter?" Hiashi questioned.

"It was a very enjoyable date, we both found it very pleasurable to be in each other's company." Sasuke says smirking. His thoughts immediately traveled to their goodnight kiss and Hinata's smile.

"Uchiha, I have been a teenager as well. If I see you kissing my daughter like that in public like that again, I will be there to stop it." Hiashi warns him.

Sasuke had to smirk even more now. "Three things come to mind. It seems as if you already agree to a courtship and I was promised a challenge for this to succeed. Secondly, when we are on a date I will kiss Hinata whenever and however we both like. People need to know that she is mine and no one else's. And lastly, does that mean I am more than allowed to kiss your daughter in private?" Sasuke comments, challenging the clan head's patient with a cocky smile. Both men knowing what Sasuke really meant about the private comment.

Hiashi tries to compose himself again after wanting to wring that Uchiha brat's neck for talking like that about his daughter. "Firstly I wanted to persuade Hinata to hurry up and choose someone to get married. However she is not yet willing to do so, so I will have to agree with a courtship for now. Secondly, since you are not married, she is not yours. And lastly, if you ever treat her without respect, I will make sure that is the last thing you will do." Hiashi finishes his threat and tries to stare down the Uchiha.

"What do you mean, treat her without respect?" Sasuke asks, accepting the challenge of a staring contest.

"By having premarital sex, making it hard for her to get married with someone else if things do not work out between the two of you." Hiashi says not losing focus. The words sex cause for Sasuke to have a very detailed vision of Hinata kissing him, pushing up against him, begging and moaning for 'more and don't stop' doing it. This picture caused Sasuke to lose Hiashi's eye contact and forfeit the staring contest.

Hiashi smirks at Sasuke because of his small victory on the Uchiha heir. "Now if you don't mind, I had a long lunch. I have to train my youngest daughter for the rest of the day. I assume you and Hinata will do the same. Before you go, Uchiha, I leave you with a final warning. I have eyes all over this city and I don't even need those when I have mine." He activates his byakugan to show what he means and of course for added effect.

Hiashi bows to Sasuke and Sasuke does the same, Sasuke walks towards the exit that Hinata took before. He opens the door and sees her waiting outside of it for him. He sees her wanting to ask how it went.

"Later, I'll tell you everything on the training grounds." When they arrive at the training grounds, Sasuke starts telling how everything went. From the moment she and her sister left the room till the stare down. Hinata thinks that it went well and while Sasuke agrees. It still bothered him that he let Hiashi get the better of him during the staring competition.

"Grab your sword, Hinata-chan. I need to let blow off some steam."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." They started training again. Sasuke told Hinata about what Hiashi had said but kept the last part of the conversation to himself. He figured if he said that her father talked to Sasuke about the two of them having sex, she would faint. After that Sasuke was busy fighting hard to relief himself of those images that cost him before. But seeing Hinata out of breath, sweating and panting didn't help at all. Coincidentally they were interrupted not long after.

"OY Bastard! Did you miss us?" Sasuke recognizes that voice from anywhere. And he is not the only one, he sees Hinata stiffening up immediately after that. He turns to the source of the voice and sees Sakura, Naruto and Ino coming their way.

"They must have arrived today and Ino is already joining them. Hinata-chan, I think they know. Ino, Konoha's gossip queen, must have told them." Sasuke says, keeping his eyes trained on the coming group.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asks, getting worried. The group was getting almost within earshot.

"Make them jealous of our incredible relationship, which we are going to flaunt in their faces. Come stand closer to me, so I can put my arm around you." Sasuke says, Hinata immediately goes to stand next to Sasuke. And Sasuke puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Don't forget to stand proud." Sasuke whispers.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Hinata says smiling at Sasuke and then turning towards the group. She even sees Sakura's eyebrows furrowing from across the distance. "It makes your breasts look bigger and drive Sakura mad." Sasuke continues to whisper into Hinata's ear.

Hinata gasps at Sasuke's comment and her face turns in a beautiful red color. However she quickly recovers. And greets the group first. "Hi Ino and welcome Naruto and Sakura. Or should I call you Mr and mrs Uzumaki?" Hinata asks masking her hurt feelings. She begins to fidget when they don't immediately give a respond back.

Sasuke understands why, they never expected Hinata to be so casually welcoming them back. She didn't flinch or look away at all. But seeing her nerves building up from the lack of response, he decides to help her out. "I think the agreement was to call them mr. and Mrs. Dobe. Sasuke's sliding down her back around her waist. Hinata was rather enjoying the warm sensations of his hand sliding down her back.

Naruto is the first to react to the slight teasing of Sasuke. "That is such a bastard thing to say to a newly-wed couple. Let's hope our dear Hinata-chan can teach you some manners." Naruto grins. Sakura gives him a look and thinks 'our?' and 'dear?'. Naruto sees the look and explains his remark. "Our dear Hinata as in Konoha's dear Hinata."

"She isn't Konoha's anymore, she is all mine." Sasuke smirks. Ino becomes all giddy and girly when he hears Sasuke confirm it.

"Ohh, it is actually true. I love this news, I am so happy for you. You two make a really beautiful couple." She gives Hinata a small glare, while Sakura gives Ino a small glare. 'Ino-pig never said that about me and Naruto.'

"And you Hinata, how am I supposed to believe you now, that he only walked you home on the night of their wedding." Gesturing to Naruto and Sakura. "Your blushes always reveal your intentions.

"Ohh, I hope not." Hinata says smiling, although secretly hoping it is not as obvious as Ino just stated. "Besides we were actually training for two weeks." Hinata says. Sasuke is amazed how she is able to withstand Ino.

"Yeah, training. When you go to train with an updated outfit, that shows off your boobs. You definitely have something planned." Ino jokes nudging Sakura. "Sakura did the same thing, with Naruto." It was a little quiet, mainly because everyone had the same thought in their heads. 'But Sakura doesn't have any boobs to show off.'

Reading their thoughts and becoming quite irritated about it, Sakura explained what Ino actually meant. "I began to wear really short shorts, skirts and dresses on days where I knew I would come across Naruto. And by the way Ino-pig, it was your idea to wear things to get Naruto's attention."

"It worked, didn't it? Billboard Brow. " Ino says smugly. Sakura doesn't know what to say and just gives Ino a dirty look, that Ino ignores. Sasuke sees Naruto looking at Sakura, wanting to help Hinata, he thinks of something devious.

"Well, I don't think men are easily persuaded by scantily clad women. Naruto, do you think Hinata looks that different? Give her a good look over and then decide." Hinata looks shocked at Sasuke, still not comfortable being the centre of attention. Sasuke just gives her a reassuring smile. Sakura looks at Sasuke smiling at Hinata and feels a pang of jealousy going through her. 'He never smiled at me like that.'

Naruto however feels cornered, but he does what his friend asks of him. He thinks that because of the novelty of the relationship, Sasuke wants to show off with his girlfriend. Make everyone say that he is one lucky guy. So he decided to play along and let Sasuke have his fun. He looks at Hinata from top to bottom. 'She is still beautiful but she isn't hiding it anymore. That could also be from Sasuke's influence on her. I truly think they are right for each other.'

"Hinata, looks as beautiful as always. She also looks really strong and confident, what makes her look even better than before." Hinata becomes a dark shade of crimson and looks to the ground for the first time during the conversation. Naruto gives a cheeky grin and two thumbs up, but is pretty much oblivious to Sakura's reaction.

Sakura gets even more jealous now. 'Why aren't I in the spot lights? I have just returned from a honeymoon. SHANNARO!'

Sasuke sees Sakura getting jealous because of Naruto's observation. 'Which weren't even that bad. He felt trapped and hasn't really looked at Hinata yet. That is going to change soon.' "How was your vacation? You were gone for what ten days?"

"Our Honeymoon, you mean and over two weeks actually, but Ino had a smart idea. All of the rookies are going to have dinner at the barbeque we can tell all of our friends of our terrific time and have an amazing time." Sakura says. While Ino starts to gloat a little, that the smart idea was hers.

"That's sounds great. I haven't seen anyone else in over two weeks, it would be nice to have dinner with everyone. We will love to come." Hinata says.

"Even Sasuke? Being with people and have dinner is not really Sasuke's scene." Naruto questions the new couple.

"As long as Hinata is beside me, it will be fine and the time will fly by." Sasuke assures Naruto.

"She has already got you whipped, huh?" Naruto starts to laugh out loud, at his own joke.

"There are a lot of benefits to being whipped. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?" Sasuke counters back. "After all, Sakura has got you whipped since our academy days."

"You bastard! I can't wait to spar with you and put you in your place."

"Your vacation has made you weak, you won't last more than ten minutes." Sasuke taunts back.

The girls are looking at the men, trying to beat the other at a game of wits. Both are failing and it starting to go from bad to worse. Sakura starts to intervene to try and safe some her husband's face, before he starts spouting of more challenges and nonsense.

"Alright, Naruto. It is time to go and unpack. Let them get back to their training. We will see you tonight." She gives Sasuke and Hinata a nod goodbye and drags Naruto away towards the town.

Ino follows them out and turn around to wave at Sasuke and Hinata. "See you tonight! Be there at eight o'clock!" Sasuke and Hinata watch her run away from the training ground.

They stand there in silence for a couple of moments."I always forget what quiet and silence sound like, with Naruto around. I am happy you love him, but how can you stand his constant loudness?" Sasuke wonders out loud.

"I love it. My home is filled with people, but it always quiet there. It feels lonely and abandoned there. I love how every place and every moment can feel alive with Naruto around." Hinata admits.

"Does this feel dead to you now?" Sasuke asks a little insulted.

Alarmed at the sharp undertone in his question, Hinata immediately reacts. "You are not loud, but your presence is so strong alone, that every moment with you feels safe and comforting to me."

Sasuke smirks at the hasty and honest reply from Hinata. "I am glad to hear it. Shall I come and pick you up at a quarter to eight tonight? We can walk together and you don't have to feel alone much quicker."

"Sounds good to me." Hinata says.

"And wear something short tonight." Sasuke comments.

"I don't have anything short, I think." Hinata reacts.

"Well, try something that will make him see your legs. Apparently Naruto is a leg and butt guy, instead of a breast guy." Sasuke jokes.

"What kind of guy are you?" Hinata asks.

"The kind that is attracted to strong, kind and beautiful women with long hair and light eyes." He says without thinking. Looking Hinata in the eyes, he realises he described Hinata in his head instead of Sakura. Hinata starts to blush and looks down. 'What was that about? I cannot get confused with this plan.' Sasuke thinks.

"I think I might ask Sakura to grow her hair out for me, when we are together." He smiles and tries to make the atmosphere less awkward. "Shall go back to training then?"

"Hai, I would like that." Hinata says and automatically moves in with her sword. Seeing that Sasuke is a little distracted, however it doesn't have any effect. It takes a fraction of a second and he is also back in training-mode and stays that way for the rest of the day. They quit earlier that day so they both can get ready for the welcome-back-dinner-party for the happy married couple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Lovely People!**

sorry, sorry and sorry. I will not insult your intelligence by coming up with some excuse.  
I was momentarily done with writing completely. I found more fun in reading than writing, so I kept it on hold.

Sorry again. But I hope you are still with me and willing to read the story.

Thanks for all of the reviewers that left me advice and good reviews. You are the reason I went back to this story at all.  
Special thanks to Artemis the wolf. I read your review and I thought you had a real good idea but I want to use it in later chapters.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter of The plan... Finally. And now I am going to sleep again. (it's now 6:30, in the morning here)

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **The plan - Chapter nine**

A freshly showered Hinata is standing in front of her closet in her bathrobe. She has already tried several outfits, now lying on her bed, none of which suited Sasuke's request.

"Something short, leggy or both, she thought out loud. 'what to do, I have nothing like that'

"Do you need some help, Nee-san?" Hanabi asks.

Hinata is immediately pulled from her thoughts. She looks at her younger sister, standing in her doorway, trying to help.

"Yes, I am looking for something to wear tonight. And I prefer it to be short, leggy or both, but I have come to realize that I don't own any clothing of the sort." Hinata gestures to her earlier efforts on her bed.

"That is quite a dilemma. But why are you looking for something short and/or leggy? That is not you at all. You would feel really uncomfortable in something like that. "Hanabi explains.

Hinata nods her head, mulling over the absolute truths Hanabi just said.

"If I were you, and knowing I already have the guy. I would just wear what I like, that will make me feel secure and comfortable. I believe that when you have confidence, Sasuke will find that sexy." Hanabi says sagely.

Hinata is a little surprised but definitely sees what her little sister means. "When has my little sister become so wise when it comes to dressing to impress?" Hinata teases

Hanabi sticks out her tongue. "Because dressing to impress is something I have been doing longer than you. If I were you, I would wear that dress over there." She points towards the closet. There is a simple but beautifully cut dark purple dress. It has short of the shoulder sleeves and in the front it looks like a knee length dress, but it is longer in the back, causing a sexy flow when your walking.

"I had forgotten about that dress. Otou-sama bought it for me. He said that class can't be bought, but that the right dress definitely helps it along." Hinata says.

"That doesn't sound like Otou-sama at all." Hanabi says suspiciously.

"I agree, but that is still what he said." Hinata smiles at her sister's face. 'I think I may have put Otou-sama in danger of being interrogated by Hanabi. "Thank you, for your help Hanabi." She walks towards her little sister and gives her a hug.

"You don't time for hugs, you need to get ready." Hanabi argues against her sister's hug. Although she secretly enjoys it. 

* * *

Sasuke walks up to the Hyuuga gate. 'So "impressive", such a large gateway. You would think they are compensating for something.' Sasuke smirked for his childish and petty thought, but not before finishing it. 'That's why I don't need a big gate around my house.'

He looks at his watch, it just turned a quarter to eight. Thanks to his former sensei, now Hokage, he hates being late. And thanks to his best friend always talking while they were waiting, he hates being early as well. He has made coming precisely on time into quite a skill of his.

He walks through the gate and knocks on Hinata's front door. Hinata opens it and he looks at her, wishing he was here earlier. She looks very beautiful, yet again. 'I don't think, it is even possible for her to look anything less. However he then notices her outfit, although she looks good in the dress it would not considered to be short.

Hinata sees Sasuke looking at her dress, searching for her legs. Then his eyebrows starts furrowing. "Can you see what you are looking for?" Hinata asks trying to keep her tone light.

"Actually I was searching for more than below your knees, but it seems to be well hidden. I thought we agreed you were to wear something that shows of your legs." Sasuke replies.

"I had few items that met with those requirements and I didn't feel comfortable in any. So I made the executive call to disregard that demand. Shall we go?" Hinata asks, hoping to end the conversation.

"There is still time to change." Sasuke tries to persuade her, knowing that there really isn't any time left.

"We both know we don't have the time." Hinata replies. "And even if there was time, I wouldn't have changed either way." Hinata is a little bothered by this side of Sasuke. She walks past him and starts walking towards the barbecue restaurant.

Sasuke is quickly by her side and follows her step. They walk further in silence until Sasuke breaks it.

"I thought that since you are trying to get some of Naruto's attention, you are willing to step outside of your comfort zone. Maybe I misjudged you." He lets the statement hang in the air.

Hinata feels provoked and is trying her hardest not to engage the Uchiha.

"What's wrong with showing more leg anyway." Sasuke mutters under his breath. Hinata has had enough and gives him a piece of her mind

"There is nothing wrong with showing more leg, or wearing more revealing clothes. It is just not me. I have done anything to the extent I feel secure with. And I am not going to change myself in someone I am not, not Naruto and not you." Hinata huffs and starts walking faster.

"I hate to break it to you princess. But the person that you are, was just the bridesmaid to your lover's wedding. So the person that you are, is not enough." Sasuke snipes at her.

"Yes, and you were the best man. And she possibly still loves you, but that doesn't change the fact that she chose someone else." Hinata snipes back at him.

Sasuke and Hinata look each other in the eye, both sees the fury and the hurt they caused.

"The restaurant is just around the corner. Are you good to come inside?" Sasuke asks, looking for tears or anything blows their cover.

"I'll be fine. Just don't talk to me." Hinata whispers. Sasuke and Hinata walk further, both in silence and knowing they hurt each other. They take turns looking at the other from the corner of their eyes.

They turned the corner and are met with the large group.

"There they are!" Ino shouts triumphantly. "We were waiting for you, were you giving each other secret kisses or something?" Ino teases.

Sasuke and Hinata look at each other, and they both mumble. "Something like that".

"Aww, you even have the synchronized talking, couples do, figured out." Ino smiles at them.

"We do not!" Sasuke and Hinata both say at the same times, proving Ino's point.

"You are so cute together. You should have started this ages ago." Ino remarks.

"I don't disagree with you on that" Sasuke says.

And on that they all enter the restaurant. they start to get settles in to their seats. Strangely towards the others, the couples start sitting across from one another. Naruto and Hinata next to each other and Sasuke and Sakura across from them. When Kiba starts sitting next to Hinata he remarks on the odd seating arrangement.

"Oi, Sasuke, if you want we can trade places, so you can sit next to your girlfriend." Kiba proposes to Sasuke.

"No thanks." Sasuke replies. Seeing the weird look Kiba gives him, he continues. "I can admire her better from here" he finishes smoothly and gives a pointed look towards Hinata.

"Thank you for your consideration, Kiba. That was real sweet of you." Hinata smiles at Kiba. Before returning the look Sasuke gave.

The drinks start coming and stories of the events that happened the last weeks started happening. The newlweds talked about the places they visited, aside from their hotel rooms. They also made plans to see each other the next day. Since the newlyweds were starting to move in together. Everyone offered their help and although Shikamaru tried to avoid it, Ino wouldn't hear of it.

Hinata and Sasuke barely talked to each other. Only when asked and even then the bare minimum. If it wasn't for their quiet nature, it would have looked suspicious.

Just when they thought they might be able to pass the entire evening like this, things were starting to get tricky. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and few others were starting to feel the effects of the drinks, the boozed ones. It didn't take long for someone to ask indelicate questions.

"Hinata, how is it possible that someone so nice and sweet as you, can fall for such a bastard as him?" Naruto asks loudly. The whole table stop their conversations, all interested in the answer.

Hinata is overcome with nerves instantly. "An-Ano, how c-couldn't I?" More hoping than believing this would be enough to sate their curiosity.

"NO, that is not enough. Tell us when it happened, how it started. We want to know everything!" Naruto declares.

Hinata was getting paler and paler by the second. She was looking around the table, everyone was looking at her with expectations, except one. Just the pair of eyes she has been avoiding all night. She looks in his eyes and remembers their first night bonding.

"We s-snuck out of the wedding together. We went to the top of the Hokage heads and started talking. I know this may come as a surprise to you. But we never actually talked much with each other in the past." Hinata smiles.

The group started laughing but when it died down they all continuing listening.

"He was talking about he would be in the village and not needing to leave anymore for missions. And that he needed a project, to acclimate to the village surrounding again."  
Hinata continued. "I mentioned that he can train someone. He then asked if I know my way around a sword."

"I replied that I did." This started some strange looks. "No literally, I know how to avoid a sword, but using it was a different matter altogether." This caused for some amusement in the group. Even Sasuke was smiling at her again, that put her a little at ease. "I agreed and now we are here, together." Hinata says smiling at Sasuke.

"You are leaving out a few things, princess." Sasuke interrupts. Hinata looks shocked.

'He isn't going to… tell… No. Even after our fight tonight he wouldn't do that.' Hinata thinks

Sasuke sees the look of shock on her face and starts smirking. "First, yes we snuck out of the wedding, but so did a couple of sake bottles. It was amazing we were able to stand after that, let alone coming up with an idea."

Hinata blushed as everyone gasped at this fact.

"You are paying me back those bottles, bastard!" Naruto yells.

"Not a chance, Dobe. You were the one with the unattentive bartenders. But coming back to the story, I also needed to persuade you a little to let me train you, if I recall right." Sasuke thinks out loud.

"How did you persuade her?" Sakura asks, a slight tremor in her lip, that was caught on by Hinata and Sasuke.

"I simply mentioned that swordfighting was a sexy way of fighting. and she was hooked" Sasuke smirked at the sight he sees before him. Hinata turned into a lovely shade of red.  
Meanwhile the whole table is stunned with his little announcement. "I hope that we have informed you enough of how our current status came to be."

"As if!" Ino shouted. Sasuke glared at Ino, Ino instantly regretted her shout and turned to look at her very interesting plate.

After this the conversations died down and they continued to eat the rest in relative peace. Naruto looked between Sasuke and Hinata and started to whisper something to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I know I always call him a bastard, but he is really a good guy. When he loves, he loves deeply. Please take care of him for me."

Hinata takes a quick look at Sasuke, slightly nods. Naruto grins at her and start eating seventh ramen bowl.

Sasuke and Sakura both saw the exchange happening and were uncertain of how they felt. No that was a lie, Sasuke wanted to smack that grin off Naruto's face. Sasuke looks again at Hinata, maybe it was better that she didn't dress down. He is known as a possessive guy, it always irritated him when Sakura would flaunt her attributes at others, subconsciously or otherwise.

'Hinata wouldn't want any other attention, only from the one that matters most, me.' Sasuke thought. But when Hinata looked at him, she quickly returned her smile to Naruto. 'oh, right. Not me, but him.' Sasuke pondered while looking at Naruto as well.

Hinata excused herself and went to the restroom. She didn't realize she was being followed. When she left the restrooms, she met Sasuke in front of the restrooms again.

"You will gain a reputation if you keep doing this, Sasuke." Hinata says. She tries to walk past him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Not now, Sasuke" Hinata turns her head away from his gaze. She has her back against the wall and is caged by Sasuke's arms and Sasuke himself.

"Yes, now, Hinata-chan. I am sorry, I should not have asked you to change."

"Change what? my clothes or myself?" Hinata challenges him.

"Both. Because you are best as you are right now. Beautifull, funny and kind." Sasuke presses a little against Hinata. "And about the dress although that dress may or may not work for Naruto. It definitely works for me." He whispers softly in her ear. He puts on of his hands at the side of her cheek. His lips start moving towards hers. Their lips are almost touching when they hear a loud yell.

"HERE YOU ARE!" Ino shouts. "I found them, they were in need of some alone time!"

Sasuke is getting real ticked off at Ino. That was either the worst or the best thing that could have happened tonight. He pulls back and puts his hands in his pockets again. He looks at Hinata's flushed state and shallow breathing. 'Who is he kidding, that would have been the best thing that could have happened.'

"Let's go back to the group. I don't feel like being a monkey at a zoo. Are we good again?" Sasuke asks still a little unsure. He offers her one of his hands.

Hinata looks at Sasuke, not trusting her voice she just nods and takes his hands to join the group. The rest of the night passed by quickly and everyone went home. However that didn't keep Hinata and Sasuke from thinking about the almost kiss and regretting it didn't happen all night long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely people!**

I have another chapter ready for you, I decided to not let you wait another year for another update.  
That is also my new years resolution, let's hope I can keep it.

I want to wish you all a happy new year in advance.

Happy reading and kind regards,

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **The plan - chapter 10**

The sun was just starting to hit the rooftops of Konoha. In the training fields Sasuke was already busy with training, he was hitting on of the training dummies while being deep in thought. When he was a kid, he used to practice and train from dusk till dawn when he needed to think. He kept this habit through most of life. Something major must happen for him not to train and think at the same time.

But today was different, he has to help Sakura and Naruto move today. He hated that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation last night and actually agreed to help the Dobe. Sasuke blamed the fight he had with Hinata. During the entire dinner, he tried to connect eyes with Hinata, but was unsuccessful until Hinata began relaying their story.

He wasn't happy with their fight but truth be told. He was provoking her and trying to make her change her outfit. He had regretted what he said to her about her being a bridesmaid the her love's wedding.

'That was a hurtful thing to say, Sasuke.' And although what Hinata said was hurtful too, it was actually a surprise for Sasuke to hear her stand up for herself.

Her usually soft gaze became hard instantly. Her usually soft lavender eyes, became like fire, so passionate.

'I don't want to make her mad again, but I liked making it up to her. I had her cornered, she was looking at me again and she was forgiving me.' Sasuke was recalling his make-up session. If it weren't for Ino, it would have become a make-out session too. "Damn that Ino."

'No… Wait, what's happening here? Did I want to kiss Hinata? Just for me?' Sasuke thought shocked at this revelation.

"No, this cannot happen, this cannot come to pass." Sasuke said out loud. 'It was just the heat of the moment, we had a fight, we were making up. We were alone in that little corridor. Hinata was looking beautiful, standing real close to me. Waiting for me to act.' Sasuke pondered that thought.

"Did she want me to kiss her?" He said again to the training dummy, expecting the object to answer him.

'No, of course not. She wants Naruto, just like he wants Sakura.' Sasuke justified his revelations. But there was a small nagging thought at the back of his mind. 'Do I still want Sakura like I did before?'

"Enough thinking for today. Let's help Sakura en the Dobe move." He was starting to walk and he caught himself. He was walking towards Hinata's house. 'Might as well pick her up first, then we can walk together.'

* * *

He came up walking to the Hyuuga Compound and entered the gate. He knocked on the door, that was answered by Hinata's sister.

"Sasuke-san?!" Hanabi almost shouts surprised. "Sorry, I will get used to you picking up Hinata some day, just give me a few more weeks. Hinata is busy preparing the food for today." Hanabi looks a little unsure of what to do. "Do you want to wait here or shall I bring you to her?"

"If you can lead the way and bring me to her." Sasuke finds Hanabi's reaction quite endearing. Maybe that's just a younger sibling thing.

"H-hai, please follow me." Hanabi started walking and Sasuke followed. They walked in awkward silence. Hanabi felt that she had to break the silence. "Did you and Nee-sama had a good time last night?"

"Yes." Sasuke responded. "To be honest, I wish the night didn't end so suddenly."

"That's good, if the night seemed to go on forever, it wouldn't have been successful." Hanabi reacted.

"True" Sasuke agreed although his mind was not agreeing with his mouth, 'When Hinata looks like that, I wouldn't mind if the night would go one forever.' Deciding however that is not something to alert Hinata's younger sister of, his features remains impassive. 'That's something for Hinata only.' Sasuke's deviant mind thinks.

"Stop it!" Sasuke mutters under his breath.

"Did you say anything?" Hanabi asked worried

"Nothing important. Are we nearly there yet?" Sasuke wondered outloud.

"Yes, it is just at the end of this hallway." Hanabi answered. They went through a large corridor and at the end they went through the door.

Sasuke was immediately hit with a number of smells. He sees Hinata busy cooking, she is making multiple Bento's. Probably one for everyone, how sweet. Hinata is completely focused on the Bento boxes and she doesn't notice Sasuke at first.

"Nee-sama, Sasuke is here to pick you up." Hanabi says trying to pull Hinata from her concentration.

Hinata looks up and sees her sister standing in the doorway with Sasuke next to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelps surprised.

"I seem to be able to surprise all of the Hyuuga women I meet so far." Sasuke jokes. Sasuke walks towards Hinata and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips. Hinata instantly becomes red and almost burns the vegetables. Hinata looks at Hanabi and smiles.

"Thank you for bringing Sasuke-kun here, Nee-chan."

"You are welcome, Goodbye Sasuke and I'll see you later, Nee-sama." Hanabi turns around and gives a small wave, leaving the couple all alone.

"How come you decided to pick me up? I thought we were meeting up there at the house." Hinata asked. 'Hinata was silently hoping that Sasuke did this on purpose to be able to have some more alone time with Hinata.

"That's true, but I decided it might be a good idea to meet up together first and then walk together to their house. Again to make it more believable." Sasuke said quickly, although it felt like a lie.

'Of course, he is not here for me. It is all about the plan." Hinata sighs.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke saw that her smile fell a little at his confession. He silently hoped that it happened because of what he said.

"No, just a little tired. I have been cooking for some time now." Hinata says recovering her smile.

"Can I help?" Sasuke offers.

"Actually I am almost done. But you can help carrying them towards Naruto-kun and Sakura's house." Hinata replies.

"I am sure I can help." Sasuke claims.

Hinata smiles. "Does the mean that you can and will? Or that you are simply able to but won't help?"

"I'll help you, it wouldn't be gentleman-like if I let you carry everything." Sasuke says.

* * *

A couple minutes later they walk out of the Hyuuga compound and walking towards Naruto and Sakura's.

It doesn't take long to get to their new place. They can immediately identify it, since there are several Naruto clones running around.

"I think I should have made more food." Hinata jokes seeing all of the clones doing chores around the house and carrying boxes and furniture.

"That won't be necessary, let's just give the food to the people and punch any clone coming near it." Sasuke replies.

They were spotted by several people, including the clones.

"Oy, Bastard! Hinata, you are here."

"Yes" replied Hinata. "And we brought food for everyone."

"Food!" Immediately they were swarmed with clones.

"Any clone who thinks of eating a bite of this, will 'poof' into smoke." Sasuke warns.

Many clones were backing off now, returning to their chores. But a single Naruto was still standing in front of him.

"I am the real one." Naruto says and trying to take one of the Bento's. Sasuke is quick and throws a kunai at Naruto. The Naruto quickly poofs in to thin air while the kunai drops to the ground.

"They always try to fool me, they never succeed. Sasuke smirks. Soon they hear a shout.

"OY! BASTARD! How dare you hit me with a kunai!" Naruto shouts. Drawing everyone's attention to the three people.

"I gave your clone fair warning, Dobe. I can't help it if they are just too dumb, but that's probably because there your clones." Sasuke says.

Naruto grins "Well I still want to have a bite to eat. Sakura has been ordering us around since early this morning." Naruto says, grinning while moving his hand towards the bag that Sasuke held.

"I thought that was what you agreed to, when you got married, Dobe." Sasuke smirks. Handing him the bag of food.

"Still worth it." Naruto smugly says.

They were walking towards the front door. And saw many of their friends helping out the newly weds like they had promised the night before.

"Everyone! Lunch in fifteen minutes." Naruto shouts so everyone hears.

There were several people who were happy with the announcement and they cheered.

Naruto walks inside his new house and walks towards what seems to be the kitchen.

"Sakura! Hinata and Sasuke just arrived and they brought more food." Naruto announces.

"That is a relief" Sakura says. "I doubt we would have had enough food to feed everyone that is helping us. We have so many people helping us. Hello, Hinata and Sasuke. Thank you for the meals." Sakura smiles.

"You are welcome, Sakura." Hinata says.

"The move is moving along quite fast. We thought you said that you would be busy all week to move your stuff in here." Sasuke says.

"Yes, we thought so too. But thanks to you, our friends and Naruto's clones it is moving along quite nice. We might be ready as soon as tonight."

"Do you need help setting up plates for lunch?" Hinata offers Sakura.

"Yes thank you. Can you look for utensils and plates in those boxes marked kitchen stuff?" Sakura points towards a pile of boxes in the corner of the room.

Hinata and Sasuke start walking towards the corner.

"Oh, Sasuke can you help Naruto carrying some furniture in side the house. Most of the furniture is in the garden. If we carry it inside people can sit while eating." Sakura asks nicely.

"Sure, Dobe? lead the way." Sasuke replies.

"Start with the dining table please!" Sakura yells after them.

Sasuke and Naruto walk outside and when they are out of earshot Naruto starts talking.

"Oy Bastard. I want to talk to you about something else, it has been weighing in on my mind for quite some time. I know you have had a hard time with me marrying Sakura. I know I never said anything about it and you neither. So I thought you didn't want to talk about it. But I am thankful for having such a good friend that you still wished me to have Sakura although you loved her too. I have never been happier." Naruto shifts uncomfortably. "And I am happy for you, that you have Hinata now. You make a real good couple. Since you know, you are a bastard and she is one of the nicest people I know." Naruto laughs.

Sasuke looks Naruto in the eyes, and only sees his friends happiness mirrored in them. 'I am one of the worst people in the world'. Sasuke decides not to dwell on it and gives him a smirk.

"You and Sakura make a good couple too. You need to be smacked around alot and Sakura sure knows how to throw a punch." Sasuke jokes. Sasuke is surprised by how much of his joke was actually true. 'Naruto and Sakura are actually very good together. What are Hinata and me doing?'

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata is helping Sakura preparing the table. Luckily the guys did listen to Sakura and brought the dining table in first.

"You have a beautiful home, Sakura." Hinata says.

"Not yet, but it will be. Once everything is cleaned and settled." Sakura responds.

"You are still lucky. A beautiful home, great friends and a husband who is devoted to you." Hinata offers, trying to see what Sakura will say. After everything that has happened, Hinata wants to know how Sakura really feels about Naruto for herself.

"I know I am lucky and I am very happy. It is still strange for me to think that all during our time that we were on the same team. I was just looking in the wrong direction. I should have look left instead of right." Sakura gives Hinata a genuine smile. "You were looking the wrong direction too." Hinata feels herself getting embarrassed.

"Hinata" Sakura became quite uncomfortable I know I never talked to you about it. But, what I did, taking your chance of dating Naruto. I never apologized to you or talked to you about it at all. I know you had a thing for him and I still went and dated him. I am so sorry!" Sakura says bowing and hiding her face.

Hinata is shocked and touched by this gesture. "Sakura-san, do you regret what you did?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks confused.

"You found out a little later that Sasuke would be staying in the village. But by then you were already engaged to Naruto. Do you regret dating Naruto?" Hinata presses.

"I already knew, it would be Sasuke last journey, Kakashi told me" Sakura admits. She sees Hinata surprised face.

"I know what you are thinking, Hinata. If I knew, why wouldn't I have waited. To be honest, I hated the fact that I was not more important to Sasuke than his journey. And Naruto has always put what I want or need first. I feel like that is the guy I need in my life, that I can trust to have his and my best interests at heart." Sakura looks shocked at her own revelation and continues.

"But I have never seen Sasuke like he is with you. You two, it just seems to fit. Better than you and Naruto or Sasuke and me ever would have. And I am happy that you two seem to have found each other."

"I am glad you feel that way." Hinata says. Hinata thinks it is strange that she actually feels relieved that she doesn't seem to have any lingering feelings for Sasuke. 'But what are Sasuke and me doing?'

* * *

Soon after all of the people start pouring in and grabbing some food to eat. The environment is cheerful and happy, as only good friends together are able to be. However two people were quiet, contemplating their thoughts and worrying what this might mean.

After a full day's work and the Uzumaki's all settled in, the people were starting return to their homes.

Hinata and Sasuke noticed the other's silence and wondered what was happening. Sasuke walked Hinata to the gate of her compound. She was almost through the gate when Sasuke stopped her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait, Hinata-chan. We need to talk." Sasuke says. Hinata just looks up at him with her huge moon-like eyes. And Sasuke forgets what he wants to say.

Hinata is still looking up at him expectantly. When he suddenly puts his remaining hand on her cheek and closes in on her lips. The moment their lips touch, Sasuke feels a difference, he feels Hinata's arms encircle his neck, pulling him closer to her. This is the second kiss that just happened, not because of the plan, but because he wants to kiss her.

He feels her opening up her mouth and immediately takes advantage of it. Although Hinata wanted Sasuke to invade her mouth, it still caught her by surprise. She lets out a soft moan and gets one in return from him.

He lets his hands land on her hips, slightly guiding her towards the compound wall. He remembers what it felt like yesterday to have her trapped between himself and the wall. He didn't get a chance then but he is taking it right now.

She feels him steering her towards the wall and gives out a slight squeak when she hits it. She feels him pressing up against her and feels how much more passionate this kiss is getting.

'we need to stop.' Hinata thinks sadly. She wants to know who needs to see them kissing like this. Although she likes him kissing her like this, this is getting out of hand is this is a kiss for the plan. 'If it is for the plan they need to stop now. If this, somehow, is for us, we can continue this all night long for all I care.' She thinks to herself.

She feels his hands travel over her body and feels herself getting hot all over. It took all of her focus to stop kissing him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun." She whispers.

"What for?!" he says out of breath. He still has his lips very close to her, so he can continue immediately when given permission.

She opens her eyes and sees Sasuke eyes upon her, darker than she has ever seen them.

"We need to stop, I don't think anyone can see us. For who are we kissing?" Hinata asks, her voice unsteady.

Sasuke looks at her, releasing her and growing distant. He turns around, looking ready to leave.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks with a trembling voice.

"For no one." Sasuke says gruffly and he shifts away leaving Hinata alone to her thoughts. When he returns home. 'I thought that we did it for us' Sasuke thought to himself and he punches a wall in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely people,**

I have a short one for you now. I was not looking forward to writing this chapter and instead of procrastinating for a couple of months I bit the bullet.  
And here it is, I am very proud of myself.

I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Please leave a review and let me know if you have some ideas for things to happen on the mission,  
because I am drawing blanks from here on out.

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading Guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **The plan - Chapter 11**

It was very early in the morning but Hinata wasn't sleeping. She was standing in front of her window looking at the sky getting lighter. The sun wasn't up, and yet here she was. She looks at her untouched bed, she hasn't closed her eyes twice. The one time she tried to sleep, she saw Sasuke dark distant eyes.

'Why did he turn distant in an instant?' she asked herself. She had thought of many answers. That the moment was gone, is one of them. There was one answers which was troubling her and it kept recurring through her mind. 'Was he suddenly reminded that it wasn't Sakura he was kissing. That's probably why, that's why he stopped that wonderful kiss.'

Hinata finds her thoughts a little out of the ordinary for her. 'Do I still want to be with Naruto? I like how Sasuke teases me, how he smiles and how he kisses me.' She thought back about that kiss and about why she stopped it. 'I wish to say the kiss was mind numbing, but sadly not enough. I had to speak my mind. For a quiet person, I always seem to talk at the most inopportune moments. The air around Sasuke turned cold and distant the moment, I opened my mouth.'

'Sasuke said he had something to talk about before we got side tracked. She had wondered what he wanted to talk about. Hinata felt weird about her question. She regretted the fact that it stopped the kiss. But if it was because Sasuke was reminded that he was kissing Hinata instead of Sakura, maybe it was the right thing to do. 'I am not getting anywhere with thinking like this. I need to talk to Sasuke.'

Hinata changed her outfit and ran out of the compound. She hasn't eaten anything or slept at all. 'This is going to a bad day.' She thought to herself while yawning.

She arrived at their training ground, Sasuke wasn't there. 'Normally he would have been here already. Maybe he is eating breakfast or sleeping.' Both things weren't things that Sasuke would usually do at this time as Hinata knew very well.

She used her Byakugan to scout the village. She first tries his house and the few places Sasuke would go to. But she doesn't see him. She enlarges her reach and sees the familiar chakra signature. 'What is he doing there?' And goes towards Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke has had a rough night as well. He couldn't sleep but not for lack of trying, but every time he was close to falling asleep. He saw those beautiful pearlescent eyes of hers, he heard her moaning and he was holding her so close.

And then he hears that awful question coming from her lips. 'For who are we kissing?' His eyes open wide and he immediately sits up straight. "Damn it!" Sasuke shouts in frustration. He is able to stop himself from punching a hole in the wall this time.

After a couple of times of this repeating, he gives up and gets out of bed. It is just after four o'clock in the morning that he leaves his house. But his feet aren't taking him to the training ground they walk past the training ground and walk there way up.

After a while the path stops and he has a complete view of the village, he has arrived at the Hokage heads. He watches the sunrise, all of the rooftops are glistening because of the dew and sunlight. It reminds him of the sunsets and sunrises by the sea he encountered during his journeys. He is lost in thought for a while, remembering the good aspects of his journeys when he feels a familiar chakra signature coming his way.

The person materializes just behind him. "H-Hello Sasuke…-kun." Hinata says a little unsure.

"You found me quicker than I estimated, I must be a real good teacher." Sasuke says not a hint of a smile on his face.

"I found you quicker than you thought because come from a family of trackers." Hinata corrects. "Not that you're not a good teacher though." Hinata quickly says.

Sasuke snorts but keeps his gaze on the sunrise.

"Can I sit next to you?" Hinata asks still unsure of herself.

"You can do what you want, Hinata." Sasuke says still maintaining some distant in his voice by not addressing her like he did before.

"Then I'll sit down." Hinata sits down and also starts to watch the sunrise, both silent. While they were usually comfortable with the silence. They feel that today it is different, the silence feels awkward. Hinata feels therefore that she has to talk.

"Last night, before… you know. You said you wanted to talk, about what did you want to talk?"

Sasuke let's the silence repeat again while he is mulling over his answer. He needs to tell her that the plan doesn't seem to be working.

"I don't think Naruto will fall in love with you, I am sorry. I don't think Sakura still loves me like I thought she did." Sasuke admits expecting Hinata to react.

"I agree with you. Naruto is blinded by the love he has for Sakura. Sakura looks at you because she is worried about you and doesn't want anything to happen to her husband's brother figure." Hinata says.

Sasuke is shocked. "Did she say it like that?"

"No, but I can tell." Hinata admits. "She tried to apologize for taking Naruto, like he was mine to take. She even told me she knew that it was going to be your last journey away from the village." Hinata says. She keeps her eyes trained on him for a second to gauge his reaction.

"So she knew all along. I wish she just told me or someone else did." Sasuke says.

"They probably thought that you would grow over it, just like they did with me. Sakura also said that we were really good together, we seem to fit together." Hinata says.

"The Dobe said something similar." Another quiet follows. "So what do we do now?" Sasuke asks sneaking a glance at Hinata. 'Please tell me you still want to be with me anyway, who cares about this plan.' Sasuke begs in his mind.

Hinata catches his eyes and looks away. "I don't know." 'I don't want us being together to be over, I have loved our short time together.'

"Maybe we should just call it quits then." Sasuke says hurt. 'Since you are still in love with Naruto'.

"Perhaps we should" Hinata agrees equally hurt. 'Since you are still in love with Sakura'. Hinata stands up dusting herself off.

Sasuke is still not looking directly at Hinata. "We can just go our separate ways and let the village figure out that we are not together". He proposes. 'Since I don't want to announce to the world that I just lost you.'

"That may be best." Hinata acknowledges. 'Because I can't even think about without getting sad. At least the break up will be very believable.' "Goodbye Sasuke-kun." Hinata says with a fake smile and two closed eyes.

Sasuke looks around him and sees Hinata's strange smile. "Goodbye Hinata-chan." He turns around again face the sun again. "It is funny that this whole thing started and ended here, at the top of the Hokage heads." Sasuke comments 'Maybe I laugh about it one day.' Sasuke doubtfully thinks.

Hinata doesn't trust her voice not to break. So she just nods, knowing he saw the nod somehow. She wants to walk further but suddenly an ANBU materializes in front of her.

"Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, the Hokage requests a meeting with the two of you immediately."

The ANBU says and went as quickly as he arrived.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke says exasperated. 'I just wanted to stay here and do nothing.

'I just wanted to go home and be alone.' Hinata thinks. 'I better leave the wallowing for later.'

Sasuke stands up and dusts himself off.

"Shall we take the quick way then?" Sasuke says offering his hand to Hinata. Before he realizes what he is doing and quickly gestures towards the Hokage building down below them with his hand. 'This will take some getting used to, again.'

Hinata just nods, still trying to compose herself. 'Sure, jumping tens of meters is just what I need to wake up and put my game face on.'

When they arrive at the door of the Hokage they hear Naruto and Sakura both yelling at Kakashi.

"Just the day before yesterday you gave us a couple of days to adjust." Sakura shouts angrily.

"And now we have to go on a mission?" Naruto yells. 'They really do complement each other.' Sasuke and Hinata think.

"Well since you won't be leaving till tomorrow morning, you would have had a couple of days to adjust. and besides I gave you a full two weeks off, get over it." Kakashi says with a soft voice and an eye smile. "And you won't be going together."

Sasuke and Hinata walk through the door. Saying hello to everyone there.

"You will be going on an intelligence gathering mission. It will be far away from here, passed the Crimson State Island. You wouldn't be known there, what is necessary for the mission." Kakashi ensures them.

"If it is necessary for us to be unknown, why not choose other shinobi for this mission?" Naruto mutters

"Because I want the best we have to solve this mission." Kakashi says. "Please don't interrupt me again. You will be going to Dragon Country, before you get excited. There are no dragons there, I checked. You will act as couples, which makes it easier for you and for me, you won't have to act. I need you to find out a multiple of things while you are there."

"Multiple things like what?" Naruto interrupts him again. Kakashi makes a hand gesture and suddenly Naruto is muzzled, which he desperately tries to take off.

"I warned you, Naruto." Kakashi says still smiling with his eyes.

"I want you to find out, if and how the peace here is affecting them. How they feel about it in general. And if you can find out any information that might tell us more about the anything but cute and cuddly Bunny goddess, known as Kaguya. Pay close attention to temples and archives too for anything you may or may not find useful. I trust your judgement on it."

Hinata and Sasuke take in all of the information. They look at each other and just know what the other is thinking.'It seems like we have to act like a couple a little bit longer.' They both nod their heads, knowing their plan of acting like a couple is back on again.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and if you have an idea, you can leave a review or leave me a PM.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely people!**

I have another short one for you. I hope the next chapter will be longer,  
but I thought you deserved a little preview of what was to come.  
I don't know when I update again, but I promise not to make you wait a whole year. 

Read and review please.

And continue giving me good ideas, inspiration can only help.

Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

* * *

 **Chapter twelve**

It was early in the morning, Sasuke was already waiting for his teammates to arrive at the Konoha gates. They will need to travel a long time, some by foot and some more by boat.

Sasuke is going on a mission with his pretend girlfriend. 'Let the games begin, again.' Sasuke thought.

He was leaning against the wall. In the old days he was always the first one to arrive. 'Good thing that somethings will stay the same no matter what.' Sasuke reminisces as he thinks back of the old days.

But during this mission there is a big change. He and 'his girlfriend' will be going on a long mission. Not only that but his married teammates are also joining them on this mission. Since Naruto and Sakura will be rooming together the entire mission, the same will be expected from Hinata and him. 'It wouldn't have been a big thing, but that was before… everything. We will be stuck together the entire time, it seems like the universe is making our lives difficult because of that damned plan.' Sasuke was thinking some more about the possible scenarios, Hinata and him... together... at night... in their very own room… The whole night… With Hinata in his reach.'

Sasuke shakes his head. 'She is not within my reach, that is what makes this so damn hard.' Sasuke contradicts himself, getting frustrated again. Sasuke is soon pulled from his musings as the very subject of his musings is coming towards him. Sasuke nods his head to acknowledge Hinata.

"Good morning Sasuke…" Hinata says. She doesn't know what to say to him, they made a silent agreement but haven't talked since they cancelled the plan on the Hokage monument. To fill up the quiet Hinata asks a random question.

Sakura and Naruto haven't arrived yet?" 'That is just a dumb question, of course not, Hinata. They aren't here yet.' Hinata thinks, giving herself a mental facepalm.

"hn, Obviously." Sasuke responds. Sasuke is still a little irritated about the situation.

Hinata gives Sasuke a pointed look. 'I know it wasn't the most intelligent question of all time, but he doesn't need to be like that.' Hinata wants to confront him and talk about what they are about to do when she hears a familiar voice.

"Oy! Teme and Hinata." Sasuke and Hinata both look in the direction of the voice. They see Naruto and Sakura coming their way.

"Good morning. Are you all ready to go?" Hinata asks, again knowing it was another dumb question.

Sasuke just responds with a snort. Hinata shoots him another glare. Sasuke notices the glare and gives Hinata a smirk in return.

Sakura and Naruto notice the exchange and decide not to comment on it. 'They must have some disagreement about something.'

"Well, let's go then. We got a long way to go and it would be nice if we are able to reach the see by nightfall." Sakura says. She and Naruto run through the gate side-by-side.

Hinata quickly follows them and is followed by Sasuke. The four people run like this for a while, Hinata shoots Sasuke some worried looks.

'Whatever weird phase Sasuke and me are going through, we have to talk about it. I don't mind pretending to be a couple with at all, but he seems against it.' Hinata slows her speed a little till she is running next to Sasuke.

Sasuke knows Hinata wants to talk about the mission and the distance he is creating. He can't tell her, that he is creating the distance on purpose so nothing can accidentally happen between the two of them. Causing him to care more for Hinata than he already does. 'Since she doesn't want to be with me.'

"Sasuke? We need to talk. When Kakashi told us yesterday about the mission, we both silently agreed to do this. Correct?" Hinata reminds him.

She sees Sasuke nod his head.

"Will you stop making it this hard on me. I don't know why you are doing this. Are you angry with me?" She looks at him and Sasuke looks back at her.

"No, I am not angry with you, but I am angry about the situation." Sasuke explains. "Pretending to be a couple with you…" Sasuke thinks about the possible scenarios again with him and Hinata being alone. "Will be more difficult now. Since we will be together the entire time." Sasuke says.

Hinata is slightly relieved that Sasuke is not mad at her. "You mean more than we already were together, with the sleeping arrangements and such?" Hinata asks. This was something she worried about too. Even Hinata can't lie to herself anymore and say that she doesn't have any feelings for the Uchiha.

"Precisely that. I don't want you to be uncomfortable during this mission." Sasuke says.

"I am completely comfortable with you Sasuke-kun." Hinata quickly says. A small tinge of red creeps up on her cheeks. She quickly diverts her gaze forward, hoping Sasuke didn't notice. "Let's just promise to do our best and continue to talk to each other, even if things make us uncomfortable."

Sasuke gives a little smile at knowing that Hinata is completely comfortable around him. Her words, not his. 'Did I imagine the small blush on Hinata, probably. That is just wishful thinking. At least she is calling me Sasuke-kun again.' Sasuke thinks, showing a little smile.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. I promise." Sasuke says.

* * *

The rest of the journey went by quite quickly. Sasuke and Hinata were talking together again and no one was more relieved than Sakura and Naruto. It would be a very long mission indeed if the other couple of this mission were not speaking to each other.

They reached the sea and made their way to a nearby port. They needed to get on a boat that would take them to the land of the sea. And from there they could take a means of transportation that would get them to the land of Dragons.

At first they weren't sure if the ship would be able to take them on. But when the crew of the ship heard who they were. There was not a single problem with them getting on board. They were able to board the ship and however they were only able to get two small cabins for them to spend the night.

Sasuke and Hinata entered their small abode for the night. The cabin is extremely cramped, they can barely stand next to each other without hitting the walls. But to both their obvious relief and hidden disappointment. The cabin has a bunk bed.

"Would you like to have to top bunk, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks trying to be polite.

"No I am fine with the bottom one. I prefer you on top." Sasuke says. Hinata gasps and turns red instantly. He only then heard how it sounded and tries to repair some of the damage. "Never mind that, I meant to say that I prefer you to take the top bunk." Sasuke smirks a little.

"Oh… Of course you did." Hinata says. "Silly me." Hinata mutters a little softer.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I mean yes. I said of course you did. Because what else could you have meant Sasuke-kun?" Hinata recovers herself. Hinata is feeling slightly victorious about her safe.

Sasuke takes a long look at Hinata, trying to see if she is playing dumb on purpose. He sees her feeling rather good about herself. 'If she is going to play games, she is in for a surprise, princess.' Sasuke takes off his shirt. He has seen that Hinata is easily distracted by his naked form. He goes to stand directly behind Hinata. "Do you need help getting up there?" Sasuke offers.

Hinata turns around to face him again to decline his help, but is met with a well sculpted chest. She is immediately flustered and forgot to tell him no. She is then pick up by Sasuke and he sets her on the top bunk.

"You are welcome" Says Sasuke with a victorious smirk. 'That will teach her.' Sasuke goes to lie down on his bed.

Hinata is still not able to speak. He did that on purpose, he did that to get back at me. 'I hate to quote Naruto, but That bastard. I can't let him win this… this thing.' Hinata thinks.

Hinata keeps herself seated on the bunk bed, but lets her legs dangle on the side near Sasuke. She loosened her shorts and drops them next to Sasuke. "I hope you don't mind Sasuke, but I don't like to sleep with clothes on. Do you mind if I drop them next to you?"

Hinata asks with an innocent tone in her voice.

Sasuke was easily distracted by the gorgeous legs, dangling next to him. Hinata's tanktop is dropped and it doesn't hit the ground. She dropped it on his head, definitely on purpose. That was when he knew she had beaten him tonight.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" Hinata manages to say. She is beet red, lying in bed. 'I can't believe I actually did that, but I won' she thinks happily. She goes underneath the covers and falls into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Sasuke responds.

Sasuke spend the half of the night fantasizing how Hinata looked in her bunk bed, on top of him. The other half he spend on trying to think of ways to tease her back. By the end of this mission, he is going to be sleep deprived but it was going to be fun. Sasuke could already tell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Lovely people!**

Yeah, yeah I know. I suck, but I really didn't know what to write and that is about the only excuse I have.  
If it helps, I still read all of the reviews, and I feel really guilty about making some of you wait so long.

Without much further ado, here is chapter 13. Enjoy!

Love Nami2255

* * *

 **Reading guide**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **The Plan - Chapter thirteen**

'Why? Just why? Why did I let him drag me into his stupid teasing game?' Hinata was asking herself when she woke up. She took a quick look beneath her sheets. No, her top is still not on her body. 'Maybe if I imagine really hard to have my top on, it will happen.' She started to imagine the top on her body. 'If I was at home in my bed, it wouldn't have been a problem. But she wasn't at home, she won't be home for a few months. 'Because I am on a mission with my former crush, his wife and the guy I have fallen for, while he still loves the wife of his best friend. I need to stop thinking about that, it gives me an instant headache.' She chances a peek over the edge of the top bunk bed. 'Please, let him be awake and at breakfast' she tries to plead with any god who will help her out.

She looks over the edge and sees Sasuke smirking up at her. "Well, good morning princess. How are you this morning?" Sasuke says cheerfully.

Hinata quickly moved back and stared at her ceiling. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Why aren't you at breakfast yet?"

"I was waiting for the show." Hinata could hear that Sasuke was smiling when he said that. However she wanted to play the innocent one little longer.

"What show?" Hinata asked.

You pulled a mean little trick last night, I didn't know you had that in you. But I expected you might regret it. So… don't you need to get out of bed?"

Hinata leant over the edge again, her breasts were getting squished together. It all gave Sasuke a little pre-show, he swallowed thickly when he looked up. "No, Sasuke, I don't need to give you a show."

Hinata wasn't noticing Sasuke heated glance, she was glaring at her top willing it to come to her via telekinesis, it didn't. She turned on her back again, a little frustrated. "I never would have thought you were such a pervert, Sasuke-kun."

With his distractions gone, Sasuke's brain started to work again. "With Kakashi as a teacher, you can't expect anything else. At least I am not as bad as Naruto. Then again Naruto had Kakashi and Jiraiya, it is a miracle he is still functioning." Sasuke reasoned.

"Sasuke, breakfast will be over in an hour. Can you please get out of bed and go to the breakfast hall?" Hinata pleaded with him, almost begged him.

"What? So you can ogle me and my shirtless body?" Sasuke says shockingly.

"As if you don't want me or anybody to ogle you." Hinata snorts and starts laughing at her own joke.

Sasuke likes that she is laughing, but he is just a little annoyed about why she is laughing. 'I would love it if you would ogle me, Hinata.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke gets up out of bed and stretches his body with his back turned to Hinata. Hinata is looking and commemorating every muscle to memory. 'He is beautiful, but not mine.' Hinata thought. Sasuke walked towards the bathroom with his clothes, leaving Hinata to finally to get changed herself.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke both walk together to the dining hall, they see their mission partners sitting on a table.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright" Sasuke said.

"Me too." Said Hinata. "How about you, did the waves keep you up?"

"No, not me at least." Naruto said smiling.

"No, the waves did not keep me awake, Naruto did. " Sakura said while yawning.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. But I hope soon you will get used to my snoring and you won't be kept from your sleep by me… unintentionally that is." Naruto grinned mischievously at his wife.

"I hope so, however we slept together before even during our teen years during missions." Sakura teased back while her cheeks reddened.

Sasuke and Hinata looked away and they ended up looking at each other. Both thinking, 'must be hard to hear that from the one you love.' They looked away quickly and then the captain of the ship walked passed and addressed them all.

"Aah, our esteemed guests, I hope you all had a pleasant sleep. I am so happy that we were able to find room for the Hero of the world, his wife and friends."

Naruto smiled awkwardly, shooting Sasuke an apologetic glance. Sasuke just shrugged it off, he doesn't want the attention anyway. He did like that Hinata puts her hand on his arm as support. 'Her attention, touches and smiles are all I crave anyway.'

After Naruto thanked the captain for letting them stay, a silence entered the conversation. Sakura decided to fill the silence as per usual.

"Yes, Captain Tito. We are really grateful. But is there anyway that we can help out on the ship, we all would like to earn our due. I hope we can be a little useful to you in thanks for our cabins."

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, you are too kind. Well of course you don't have to. But if you insist, I am sure we can find some chores for you to do, maybe even some that will go well with your talents and skills." Captain Tito smiled and walked on, saying hi to his employees and probably asking around for chores to do for his famous ninja guests.

"Well, that is the end of our love boat experience, suddenly we have work to do." Sasuke says.

"It is the nice thing to do, Sasuke-kun." Hinata admonished Sasuke.

"We already did the nice thing of saving everyone's life." Sasuke muttered.

"How humble of you." Hinata giggled, lightly hitting his arm.

'I liked it better when she stroked it.' Sasuke thought.

They continued their breakfast in peace, well relative peace with the loud married couple. Captain Tito did come back towards the end of their meal and talked about the openings in chores he had discovered.

"I have asked around and there are a few things that need to be done. It is hard labour and not to give offense to you ladies, it is really something for your male counterparts to partake in." He looked questioningly at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto grinned and said yes while Sasuke just nodded.

"As for you ladies. Are you both skilled in the medical field? I just heard last night, there was a small accident with transferring some of the cargo. Nothing major, we think and hope. But since it will be a few weeks before we hit port. Would both of you mind to take a look how serious it is. If it is serious we can order a chopper of some sort?"

"I am a medical ninja, so I can help out there." Sakura said.

"Is there anything I can do to help on the ship?" Hinata asked.

Hinata looked at Captain Tito, he saw her eyes and was instantly struck by her eyes. He knew who this was now. "Ahh, Hyuuga-san, I don't know if we have anything with you capabilities."

Hinata's face fell a little after hearing she couldn't help out. She felt useless again. Nobody noticed this slight change in her, but one.

"Tito, you have a kitchen right? Hinata loves to cook and I think that she may want to help out in the kitchen." Sasuke spoke up. He saw that Tito was a little ticked off that Sasuke didn't address him by his correct title, but honestly he couldn't care less. He saw Hinata's face light up again and looking back at Captain Tito hopefully.

"It's _Captain_ Tito. And I never would have thought the heiress to the Hyuuga would be interested in such mundane work as working in the kitchen… and" When Captain Tito looked at Hinata though, he said smiling: "But I am sure our head chef, would love to have another food enthusiast under his wing."

"Thank you, Captain Tito. I will report in the kitchen after breakfast." Hinata gave the Captain a most winning smile and Sasuke was smirking. He knew that he helped putting it there.

After breakfast they all left to do their jobs. Hinata grabbed Sasuke arm before he fled, she kissed his one cheek and held her hand against the other.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me. I am happy I get to help and do something that I love."

He put his hand on top of hers, to keep it there. Sasuke smiled and whispered, "Anything for you, Hinata-chan." He gave her hand a small squeeze and walked away. Hinata blushed a bright red and smiled.

* * *

Hinata walked towards the kitchen and asked the first person she saw. "Hi, I am Hinata, I am going to help in the kitchen. Where is the head-chef?"

The person turned towards her and looked her up top to bottom. He looked a bit gruff, experienced. His hands showed burns and blisters, at them all up and you would have his experience in years. He wore standard outfit for a chef, and he had a black small chef's hat on.

"You're talking to him, sweetheart. The name's Kou. Lesson number one, you can tell who is the head-chef, because he is wearing a different kind of hat than the rest of the kitchen crew. Now walk with me and keep up, cause I ain't slowing down." He walked through the kitchen. Hinata nodded and wanted to bow, but the chef was already walking. They walked passed some counters with other cooks working.

"Here is the deal, we need to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for about 1500 people in this shitty kitchen, where nothing works except us and where everything moves around, because we are on a boat. You are going to help prepare the cold side of the kitchen. Mostly salads and desserts. When you walk around with something hot, you say: hot. And when you walk behind someone, you say: behind. Now follow me and we'll get you changed.

"Out of the way!" They heard someone say behind them, and they quickly stepped out of the way.

"You catch on quick, Sweetheart. I didn't even tell you about that one. You will do just fine around here." He gestured towards a door. "You can change over here, come see me when you are ready."

Hinata entered, she wasn't sure what she thought of the chef or her nickname. Then again she has been called worse.

She changed her attire and went out. She mostly spent the day cutting vegetables and fruits. However the chef allowed her to make the soup for the day. Just to see her capabilities in actually preparing a meal. Besides, he knew from his earlier years that cutting vegetables and fruit all day can get rather boring, so why not. 'The sailors would eat any grub without complaint anyway.' But after tasting her tomato soup, he was pleasantly surprised. 'I still wonder why she insisted on it being tomato soup. Well, to each their own.'

Hinata had help clean the kitchen a little before she was told to go and eat dinner with her friends. "You worked mighty hard today, Sweetheart. You are the nightmare of fruit and vegetables, you skipped lunch and you helped clean the kitchen. Please go eat something with your friends, before you make us all look bad tonight." He smiled and gave her a friendly wink. "You can always try again tomorrow."

"Thank you, chef. I will see you tomorrow." She smiled and bowed. she changed back and went out to the dining room and tried to find her friends. They were sitting at the table. Naruto and Sakura were already eating.

"Hello, enjoy your meal guys." Hinata said when she arrived.

"Hi Hinata-chan, how was your day?" Sakura said.

"I actually was very happy with my chore, they asked me to come back tomorrow. Is it okay that I already told them I would?" Hinata asked worriedly, she had almost forgotten that she was on a mission.

"It is okay, Hinata. We will be officially starting our mission in Dragon Country. So we have some time." Naruto said in between bites.

"Okay, good. How was your day?" She asked around the table.

"Mine was pretty good. The accident wasn't to bad, some broken bones, one concussion. Although one had a high fever, turns out a previous was becoming more infected with every passing minute. But I fixed him up all nicely, so he shouldn't have any problems now." Sakura smugly smiled, not that she doesn't deserve to be smug.

"Teme's day and mine was quite easy actually, I made a couple of clones and they did all of the heavy lifting. We ended up playing cards with some the crew. Sasuke-teme won most of the games, he said he wasn't cheating but I honestly don't believe him. Nobody is that lucky." Naruto pouted.

"Oh, please Dobe. Luck has nothing to do with it, I just used my brains. I suppose that would appear to you as cheating, since you don't have any." Sasuke said.

Hinata saw that the situation was about to escalate, as did Sakura. Sakura distracted Naruto quickly by asking about the food. And Hinata took Sasuke away from the table and showed him the buffet food, that she helped make.

"I was wondering how I was going to thank you, for making my day." Hinata said. "and I think that I found a pretty good way to do it."

'You can thank me anyway you like.' Sasuke thought.

"Look, I made this today, with you in my mind." She gestured to the soup. He saw that small sign that said. "Tomato soup".

Sasuke smiled, it was not what he would have hoped. But the fact that she thought about him today was good enough for now. He grabbed a bowl and took some soup. After he finished it, he went back three more times for it. Hinata noticed and smiled her amazing brighting smile every time he did it.

After dinner the couples went their separate ways. Hinata and Sasuke walked along the deck for a while in silence. Hinata was enjoying the fresh air. She was cooped up in that kitchen the whole time, here it was rather nice. But that could have also be because of the company. She shot him a side glance to see he was looking ahead over the dark sea. The night sky was as dark as his eyes are, she noticed. 'He is mind numbingly handsome.'

He didn't notice her eyes on him, he was however completely aware of her presence however. He saw that she was getting cold and started to shiver. 'Damn it, I am not wearing my poncho or my vest. But maybe I can put this to my advantage.'

He pulled Hinata to him so that she stood before him. He put his hands around her waist, he felt her react. "Relax, Hinata-chan. You are cold, I am your man. I am supposed to keep you warm."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She relaxed her stance and rested her head back, so she could see the stars. "I like that you see the stars so much more here. Because of the lights in Konoha, it seems as if the stars disappear and that is a shame. Note to self, need to see and appreciate the stars more." Hinata said

"Okay, we will." Sasuke said. He squeezed Hinata a bit more to him and kissed her on the forehead. "We will" he repeated. Looked in his eyes and smiled.

Both didn't want to ruin the moment so they stayed like that for who knows how long. They went to their room quietly and went to bed quiet. Both not knowing how to take it from her, both not wanting to risk ruining what they had now. They fell asleep wondering about the possibilities.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
